Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE VIII: Land of Yearning
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Hopelessness fills the daughters of Drayconivous after the tragic loss of the one they all loved. Having to push passed death, they must brace to find their evil uncle Fern before he launches a small device into the heart of Krogan DMZ and planning to wipe an entire system out with the device launched into its sun for eternal darkness. However, darkness comes to the family.
1. Chapter 1

A long time in a galaxy pretty damn far away

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode VIII: Land of Yearning

* * *

The Gorgon family in mourning after the tragic end of Drayconivous is trying to push past the sorrow and grief and forward to determination and positivity. Knowing that somewhere in the galaxy, Fern Gorgon is out there ready to use this super weapon to its highest potentials of destroying an entire system. After a week from the funeral, they found out Fern is on the planet Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld. Alerting the Alliance to prepare another voyage.

Elsewhere the Illusive Man has praised Candle and her remaining sisters, rewarding them after killing Drayconivous and 'freeing' them. Yet still under his control, it's not yet clear what this 'freedom' is exactly. Kylo Ren after his encounter with Serenity and her family has also gone through another training session for when he meets them again to prepare himself to kill them.

Fern Gorgon walks upon the ground of Tuchanka already killing two Krogan encampments as they are rebuilding their planet after centuries of war have ended. They try to defeat Fern but instead the Krogan fall helplessly to his power. Yet Fern is being stalked by a ghost, the ghost of Drayconivous who keeps assuring him that this isn't the way to go. Fern ignoring him just keeps venturing till he can reach a spaceport and leave planet and head to the center of the Krogan DMZ to wipe out its sun with his power and destroy the system...

* * *

Serenity was laying in her room trying to sleep with tears falling down her face. She kept thinking of her father, missing him deeply. She held a stuffed plushie she had as a child for comfort that she got from her dad many years ago.

"I failed to save you..." She softly said to herself.

As what seemed like forever, eventually, the outside peaked light as the dawn approached. Serenity looked outside at the hover cars moving by back and forth and sighed knowing it was another night without sleep and that she'd eventually knock out for a couple of minutes like yesterday.

She needed sleep and she knew that. She got up going to the bathroom looking at herself at how she looked awful with tears down her face. Its been a few days since the funeral, over a week since her father's death. She was hurting mentally and the thought without him was painful for her.

She decided she had to go downstairs and not be alone in her room.

As she walked downstairs, Mangle was down there just playing with a plate of food she hasn't eaten in two days stone cold just tapping it sighing. Serenity walked up taking it and putting it in the trash and gently patted Mangle's head and her fox ears.

Soon the doorbell buzzed and Serenity slumply went to it answering it.

"Oh hi! I was at your fathers funeral, my names Ayame." The red-headed woman said as Serenity just looked at her sadly.

Ayame getting the idea just gave her a hug.

"I am your half-sister Volcarona's mother, Ayame." She said to her.

"Oh, so you and dad had a one-shot too." Serenity said as if it wasn't a secret because of all the seven hundred and two half-sisters Serenity had from dads previous past life of 'fun'.

"Err yeah you can say that." Ayame said handing her a bag of stuff.

"I just thought I should drop by and give this to you girls and see Volcarona for a moment." She said to Serenity who moved out of the way to let her in.

Ayame looked around the room for a moment then Qrow walked up toward her out of nowhere.

"Why are you here?" He asked demandingly.

"Here to show respects and to see my own daughter." She said with a glare at him.

"Yeah well don't take too long, find it odd after my brother dies most of you women come to see your kids- which is only quite a few of you... out of Seven hundred and two daughters of his, only ten of there mothers came to see them." He said. "

What do you want me to say?" Ayame asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Say the truth. Volcarona will want an explanation, all of them will. At least Jessica got through to her and Dray's daughter, Absol. It wasn't easy as Absol is stubborn but accepted her mother's apology." Qrow said to Ayame.

"Look, I knew my kid was being taken well care of. But the other reason is I couldn't handle her at all growing up as a baby and such. It was too much." She told him.

"That's what you all say." Qrow said in a gruff.

"Enough." Maychiro said walking in.

"Qrow you know that all of there mothers couldn't do it, some tried yet they failed and some of them didn't care for them at all. Bad mothers, and very few good mothers. She's one of a good few." Maychiro reminded Qrow as he took a breath.

"Okay go see her." He told Ayame who glared at him and gave a nod to Maychiro walking passed them into the complex further.

As soon as Ayame walked away, Jessica came out from outside with Absol and both gave one another a hug.

"Call me and let me know if you need anything." Jessica said to her and began to walk off.

"You two have mother-daughter time? So gonna take you another tragic death to come see her?" Qrow asked as Maychiro slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch, what!" He said rubbing his head as Jessica frowned at him.

"I loved your brother Dray, don't be mistaken. But you know why I couldn't stay." She told him as she then walked out waving at her daughter Absol who waved back.

Absol then looked to Qrow.

"Gotta lay off uncle, she's a biter than a barker." She said to him.

"Yeah yeah." Qrow said taking a swig from his flask.

He then looked over to Serenity who was sitting on the couch rocking her feet back and forth as he looked at Maychiro. Maychiro got up and sat beside Serenity to start a conversation as Qrow then noticed outside, Aruriania was coming.

Aruriania walked in looking like a mess after losing Drayconivous, her husband. She walked up to Qrow and took his flask and drank it all down and handed him the empty flask.

"Not doing good today either huh?" He asked her as she nodded and sat down on the chair beside them rubbing her head.

"It'll take time, don't worry." Qrow told her as she just nodded again to his words.

The door rang again as Serenity opened it seeing a purple cat licking itself on the welcome rug.

"Uh." Serenity said as the cat looked up and poofed into purple smoke revealing itself as a human girl, who stood there fully naked in front of Serenity who in turn had an instant blush and covered her face. "

Oh my god hi!" Serenity said checking her out.

The girl with purple hair just winked.

"Hiya! I am here to join you all, names Blair." She said to Serenity and let out a little mew at her.

Serenity couldn't help but stare at the girl's big breasts and then Qrow ran up putting a towel around Blair.

"Who the hell are you! This is not a nudist colony!" He said to her.

"Hey relax, we are all born naked after all. Names Blair. I come to join you guys. Sort of seen your work and all." She told him.

"Work?- Oh from the alliance recruitment. Right, well we are waiting for a report on a go-ahead to find my evil brother." Qrow said to her.

"Excellent, then I will grab the catnip and join you all!" She said mewing and walked passed him. Serenity sighed at Qrow.

"She was pretty hot." She told him as Qrow rolled his eyes patting her head and walking off.

Meanwhile, out in the deep darkness of space at the Cerberus HQ was the Illusive Man reading reports as Candle and Kylo stood there waiting for his next orders.

Candle eyeing toward Kylo as Kylo eyeing toward her as if trying to see who would get the favor from the Illusive Man. As the Illusive Man got done reading the final reports he took a quick smoke from his cigarette and then stood up turning around to look at Kylo and Candle.

"Candle, I want you to choose two sisters to go to the Krogan DMZ, to the planet Tuchunka to kill Fern Gorgon and take that biotic super weapon he made and bring it to me. It seems he made a weapon useable but what he doesn't know is that with that amount of energy it could power up a supreme army. Oh and you are to stay here. Kylo will take them with him of the sisters you choose to go with him." He told her.

"Why not me?" She asked.

"Because you must rest up for what will be happening next." He told her and looked over to Kylo.

"I want you to go with whoever she chooses and capture Serenity for me." He told him.

"How do you know she will be there?" Kylo asked the Illusive Man curiously.

"I have my sources, she and some of her family will go to Tuchanka to find Fern. He was last spotted near a village there and I'm sure the Alliance knows this as well." He told him.

"Kai Leng will be supervising you." The Illusive Man then said taking a drink of bourbon after speaking.

"What about me sir." General Hux asked walking up.

"I want you here with me, we need to discuss a new weapon I want to be made on the new Mega ship we are creating." He told him as the General just nodded.

Candle and Kylo walked out together and met Kai Leng who was getting a debriefing already at a screen in front of him by the Illusive Man.

Once done he turned around and looked at them.

"Let's get going then." He told them and walked in front of them as Kylo and Candle knew he was more superior than they were and the right hand of the Illusive Man. Kylo being the left and Candle being the enforcer and executioner of the Illusive Man. As they walked together it was silent, very silent.

"I will have Nanananananana and Kurumi go with you." Candle said to Kylo and Kai Leng who looked at her for a moment.

"Very well, let's just hope Nanana doesn't get too crazy." Kai Leng told her as he pushed the button on the elevator to begin there descent to the hanger bay.

Candle in the meantime was typing on her datapad to send both of her sisters the message.

"I hope you have luck capturing the traitor." Candle said to Kylo who looked at her.

"I will never fail." He said to her in a gruff.

"Let's hope so for your sake." Candle said and smirked as he grabbed her shoulder.

"We will see who gets our leaders favor." Kylo warned her and as the elevator opened she shrugged him off and walked out winking at him with a grin on her face.

Kylo and Kai Leng watching her walk off then looked at each other and remained silent as they looked forward as the elevator doors shut.

"Let's see who gets the Illusive Mans favor then shall we?" Kai Leng said as Kylo looked at him with a glare and pushed the button to the elevator to go to the floor they needed to head too next.

As they were going down together it was again silent and once the elevator doors opened they walked out toward there shuttle. Cerberus soldiers were around training as well as new technology being made in a lab nearby as scientists walk out talking with soldiers and holding odd looking adrenaline shots.

Outside the hanger bay in space was a large construction area of spaceships. Millions of them it seemed to orbit and being created in little time. Off in the far distance, however, was a giant monster of a ship being constructed still and seemingly was nearly completed.

Kylo looked at it for a moment as Kai Leng tapped his chest to pay attention as their shuttle was getting ready and noticed was Kylo was looking at.

"That's the Olympus Mons, the flagship of ours being created. It's the length of the moon and serves as a near planet size battle station and a mega command ship." He told him.

"Let's hope it serves our leader well." Kylo remarked crossing his arms thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day, Qrow was at the Alliance command post and looked at some screenshots of what appeared to be Fern on the planet of Tuchanka.

"Clans around the planet say that they have seen him venturing out and around." One Alliance officer said to him.

"And where are those clans that took these pictures?" Qrow asked.

"Gone, sir..." The Officer said sadly.

"Who's that in there?" Qrow asked.

"His name is Wrex of Clan Urdnot. He's their leader it seems. He's been working with other clans on rebuilding their planet it seems and with your evil brother lurking around it's not helping. They are strong, however, your brother proves a match." The Officer said to Qrow and then another Officer walked over and began talking to him.

Qrow walked into the room where Wrex was.

"Qrow Gorgon." He said holding his hand out.

"Urdnot Wrex." Wrex said with a grunt shaking Qrows hand.

"I heard your family is his family." Wrex said in a gruffing tone.

"We will handle him don't worry." Qrow assured.

"Leave this to a Krogan, not some boy." Wrex told Qrow who rolled his eyes.

"Look, we are offering you assistance and it would be unwise not to take it. I understand how you feel not to trust us, but we are the only chance you and your people got. He's going to use a super power to wipe out the sun of any galaxy and put every galaxy into eternal night and eventually, death of all planets." He told him.

"How did he get this power?" Wrex asked.

"Absorbing Asari biotic power before killing them." He told him.

"Mmm, I knew a few Asari a long time ago. Then I guess I should take your help." Wrex said nodding.

Wrex and Qrow walked back to there home as Qrow looked at Aruriania who was still depressed.

"We need to go stop Fern." Qrow told her and she took another swig of rum and looked at him.

"Right." She said softly.

"Whats wrong with her?" Wrex asked Qrow who slowly turned to look at Wrex.

"She was married to my brother, and he was killed during the mission Fern got away from us." He told him.

"Sorry." Wrex said turning his head to Aruriania who walked passed them both slowly.

Serenity came down the stairs rubbing her tired teary eyes and noticed Wrex.

"Hello?" She asked as Qrow wasn't in the room only to be getting her other sisters ready.

"Hey, human." Wrex said.

"Why the long face, you lose someone too kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, my dad." She told him.

"My dad tried to kill me, and I killed him." Wrex plainly said as Serenity blinked and was a bit terrified.

"Heh! Got your mind off your dad didn't it?" Wrex chuckled loudly as Serenity frowned.

"May I ask why you are here?" She asked him as Qrow then walked in.

"He's here to help us with your evil uncle, Fern." He said to her.

Meanwhile, Fern was on the planet Tuchanka walking around in a desert garb approaching a watering hole where wild Varen was drinking. Soon they saw Fern and growled at him and one ran to attack. Fern activated his lightsaber and the beam went right through the Varen. The other Varen ran away quickly in fear.

Fern then dunked his head in the watering hole drinking out of it. As he rose his head up he seen the ghost of Dray in front of him looming over the water.

"You know you are pissing me off!" Fern yelled.

The Ghost just looked at him.

"I can't pass on for some reason." Dray told Fern.

"Then maybe you should figure it out yourself..." Fern scoffed and got up walking away.

"Maybe I'm to follow you in hopes you change your heart Fern. I know you are upset with our family, I understand. Mom wasn't a good mom." Dray told Fern who stopped only to scream at him.

"Leave me alone!" Fern shouted, once he opened his eyes Dray was gone.

Fern, however, knew it wasn't the end of seeing Dray and he kept walking one direction through the desert of Tuchanka.

Serenity and her family was walking inside of a spacedock housing other Space vessels both Alliance and allies.

"Wow, bet if we stole these we would be rich rich rich!" Weavile said chuckling as Serenity elbowed her to keep quiet as people were walking past them.

As they walked they ventured to a Turian warship docked and getting ready for launch.

"This is it." One Alliance Officer said to Qrow as he walked in greeted by two Turians. A male and a female.

"Greetings." The female Turian said.

"I will show your daughters to there quarters and you later." She told him beckoning to his daughters as they walked in and Qrow looked at the male Turian.

"She thought they were my kids... heh." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Greetings Qrow, I trust everything is to your liking when you come with us on this voyage over to Tuchanka and as for the mistake on her part, I will let her know you are not their father. Again we are sorry for your families loss." The male Turian said to him.

"Thank you. Krogans are okay with this?" Qrow asked pondering over if Krogans would like them on there homeworld or not.

"Of course, we settled things in the past with them." The Turian assured him.

"Not everything." Wrex grunted walking up to them.

"Are we ready to go?" Wrex asked.

"Yes of course." The Male Turian said and looked at a few other Turians.

"Let all crew know we are leaving now." He said to the two Turians who saluted and walked off to do just that.

Qrow was then guided by the Female Turian to his quarters.

"Sorry that I thought you were the girls' father." She said to him.

"It's fine, a common mistake." Qrow said to her as he sat down.

Maychiro walked in next and gave Qrow a kiss and gently rubbed his hair.

"You miss him?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. You?" Qrow said and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I do have three daughters by him after all. One coming with us on this voyage." She said and looked out into the hallway eyeing her and Drayconivous' daughter, Demencia who was acting like her usual quirky creepy self, sneaking through things and then damaging the item laughing about it.

"Yea..." Qrow said a bit terrified.

"Demencia sort of took it a little bad too about Dray, but I'm sure she and all his other daughters will be okay." She told Qrow.

"I'm worried about Arur. She isn't herself, and is drinking more." Qrow told Maychiro who looked down and up at him after thinking only to nod.

Aruriania was in the bar of the ship ordering more drinks for herself. Her daughter Tomoko walked up and gave her a hug as she gave her back a tight hug.

"Will you be okay mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah... Eventually." Aruriania told her and patted her head softly.

"Drinking isn't healthy." Tomoko started until Aruriania held a finger up.

"Don't, tell me what isn't healthy and what is. I am an adult and your mother." She told her.

"Yeah but mom I am thinking about your health!" Tomoko told her sternly as Aruriania gave her daughter a stare to be quiet.

She took a drink from the bottle and walked away from Tomoko but stopped and looked back at her daughter.

"Give me time." She told her and then walked off leaving Tomoko to look at her and sigh.

Tomoko then sat at this bar and got her portable game device out and played on it. Walking up to her was Weavile who slapped Tomoko's legs gently and sat down beside her.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"No, but it's my mom. I feel for her, but she can't get herself down that bad with drinking or she might never come out of it." Tomoko said as Weavile sighed.

"Yea. I know that feeling." Weavile said but then turned her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" Tomoko asked as the announcer on the ship said they were entering hyperspeed in a minute.

They were perfectly alright where they were but would feel a slight jump that would then be okay. Just a little startle is all that would come and they knew it.

"My mom never cared what I did, drank all the time too." Weavile said.

"Its why I'm a good thief no one around to tell me any better, mom didn't give no care for me. Hell, when I ran away she never called the police. Then I found dad and all of you." Weavile told Tomoko.

Soon the jump to hyperspeed was felt but again didn't surprise them as it was a slight bumpy feeling under them.

"Do you know where your mom is now?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, dead from alcohol poisoning." Weavile said as Tomoko remained quiet.

"I'm sorry." Tomoko finally said as Weavile just shook her head.

"Its okay, I really didn't know her anyway." Weavile then stood up and smirked.

"Well, I got a gold chain on a Turian to steal, later." Weavile said walking off following a Turian patrolling the hallways.

Qrow walked passed some Turians that was talking in the mess hall and walked over to Jessica Kivail, the mother of Absol.

"Hey, you came?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I thought about what you said actually, about spending time with my daughter." Jessica said and took a sigh.

"She misses Dray, and to be honest? So do I." She told him.

"That's what all the women he slept with say." Qrow assured her and smirked as Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Ayame came on this mission too I noticed." Jessica said in a jealous tone.

"You got to understand some of the mothers will out of comforting their children, but you should be sadder that it's only you her and Desolate that came to check on them. That doesn't include Maychiro and Aruriania." Qrow told her as Jessica just nodded.

"Where is Desolate?" She asked.

"At home with her daughter Tsubaki and looking after Froslass." Qrow told her.

"Why didn't little Froslass come?" She asked Qrow who sighed clapping his hands together looking down and then up at her

. "Froslass wanted to kill herself after learning Dray died she took it the hardest." Qrow told Jessica who tilted her head.

"When Froslass was six years old, she and her mom were at home one day. Dray was coming to visit. That day, robbers came in and attacked her mother and slit her throat. Froslass watched but thought it was a game. The robbers began to rob the place paying no mind to Froslass. Froslass was shaking her mother asking her to stop playing around and to wake up." Qrow said as Jessica put a hand over her mouth as tears began to form.

"Dray got there, seen Froslass shaking her dead mom asking her to wake up. Dray found the robbers and butchered them and took Froslass home." Qrow said gulping rubbing his face a bit not wanting to show himself crying.

"Froslass was never the same. She is fearful and clung to Dray like a loyal dog. She wanted to kill herself when he died. Desolate said she would help her out and she is." Qrow told Jessica as she thought and looked at Qrow rubbing her eyes.

"Tragic..." She told him. "Yea... yea it is." Qrow said to her and patted her shoulder and walked off.

Jessica sat there rubbing her eyes some more and stood up walking over to Absol and gave her a hug. Absol blinking then gave the hug back in return.

"Your father would be so proud." Jessica told her as Absol tightened her eyes and held her mom.

Qrow watching nearby just sighed and walked off and as he did he walked into a Turian with calibrations.

"Whoops sorry!" Qrow said.

"Its fine sir I wasn't looking." The Turian said to him.

"Names Garrus Valkarion, you must be the human family we are helping?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, we are, names Qrow Gorgon." Qrow said shaking his hands and helping him pick up the calibrations.


	3. Chapter 3

Mangle ran passed Qrow and the others through the hallways on the Turian Battleship while it was in hyperspeed. She then ran passed Blair who joined them in helping find Fern. She then ran right into Ayame knocking her over.

"What the hell!" Ayame said dizzily.

"Whoopsie well you were in the way." Mangle said helping her up.

"Stupid human." Mangle simply said making Ayame huff glaring at her and walking off. Mangle tilting her head just gave her the middle finger as she walked away and stuck her tongue out.

"Mememe!" Mangle shouted and then kept running as fast as she could and got on all fours trying to run as fast.

"huhuhuhu!" Mangle panted while running and then running right into Serenity knocking them both over and swirling on the floor.

"Ughh..." Serenity moaned rubbing her stomach as Mangle laid there aching.

"Look what you did..." Mangle moaned.

"What I did!?" Serenity shouted and got up only to get on Mangle and punch her. Both she and Mangle began to wrestle and fight one another.

"Lemme go!" Mangle shouted biting at her as Serenity tried to bite back in animal nature.

"Attention all passengers and crew, we are arriving in a few minutes to Tuchanka." The announcer said as Serenity then shoved Mangle off.

"No more playing around." Serenity said.

"Or screwing around." Mangle laughed pushing her face at her sister's chest as Serenity whacked her in the head.

"Enough! No touch! They are sensitive!" She yelled at her and blinked noticing Turians looking at them.

"Don't worry men, she's not interested!" Mangle waved yelling as Serenity got up embarrassed and slugged Mangle in the head again and dragged her by the collar.

"Come on..." Serenity said in a mean tone.

"Hehehe... just playing around." Mangle said being dragged trying to laugh it off.

Once they get to the command deck the ship left hyperspace and orbited nearby Tuchanka.

"Here we are." A Turian navigator said to the admirals. The female Turian looked at Serenity with a nod.

"Your family will be coming up shorting, be prepared you will all be going in escape pods to make it faster." She told her and Mangle.

"Okay, everyone." Qrow said to everyone as Aruriania stood beside him sighing trying to get it together.

Qrow looking at her patted her back.

"How about I give the speech okay? Its okay go and sit." He told her as she did just that trying to think and trying to get sobber.

"Everyone, we know who we are looking for. Once we get him we can end this and move on to figuring out what Cerberus is." He told the daughters of Drayconivous.

"Yes, sir roger roger sir!" Mangle said in a weird tone.

"Alright, we are going to escape pods. No shuttles this time, we are going to fast and quick. Last known area was a construction site. He killed every worker." Qrow said to them.

"Now let's go kick ass." He said as they all cheered on.

Each running to an escape pod. Aruriania sighing as Qrow patted her back.

"How about you stay here." He told her.

"No... I should go and show them support." She said and pushed him away walking to an escape pod. Qrow looking at her worried.

The escape pods land down planet side of Tuchanka and there waiting for them was a few Krogan. One was a battlelord.

"Wrex! Good to see you again!" He said to Wrex who smirked.

"Good to see you too, glad to see you guys made it out okay." Wrex told them as Serenity walked up.

"Can you tell us what happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, your uncle as the story goes. Came in and attacked our construction yard and kept venturing. We think he's looking for a ship to leave the planet." The Krogan told her as Wrex gruffed looking at Serenity.

"He won't be lucky but we do get space ships but not a whole lot." Wrex said to Serenity as she pondered.

"Then we go to where ever a spaceship is if he knows where it's at then we should get there first to surprise him." Serenity told them.

Wrex nodded and looked at the other Krogan.

"Rally the men and women! Were going to kick Gorgon ass!" He yelled.

"Ahem." Serenity said with a sigh at him.

"Well your uncle, I just made it sound better." He said to her with a smirk.

"Wrex." Urdnot Bakara said walking up to him, also known to humans as Eve.

Wrex looked at her.

"Bakara, I was just getting everyone ready to move out." He told her.

"I need you here with me for a moment. We need to keep repopulating after all and the last batch of female Krogan wanting you is here. Then you can take that rest until I can conceive again." She told him as Wrex sighed banging his head on a concrete slab sticking out of the ground.

"Fine." He said grumbling.

"You human." Bakara said to Serenity who blinked looking at her.

"Yes?" Serenity asked.

"You look like you have lost someone close." She told her as Serenity nodded slowly.

"My dad." Serenity said to her as Bakara gave a bow of the head.

"I am sorry to hear. We all lost loved ones, but always know that moving on grows wisdom from such loss and even though your heart still aches he will always be there with you." She told her and Serenity smiled after awhile a sincere smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, after all, us women got to stick together. Men can be cry babies all the time." She said.

"I heard that! And it was an emotional time that one day!" Wrex shouted still pacing himself.

As they walked Mismagius came up beside Serenity while reading a book and then glance at her.

"I haven't seen Noctis and his friends in awhile." She told her.

"I know, makes me wonder if everything okay." Serenity said pondering.

"Did you love him?" Mismagius asked.

"Mmm a little but I wasn't interested. He understood. I didn't see what happened to him or his friends though. I hope they are okay." Serenity said to her as Mismagius nodded.

"I tried to sense them but its like they are lost in another dimension or something strange happened to them." Mismagius said curiously to Serenity pondering that.

"What was there mission?" She asked.

"Far as I know, to find out about the Cyclonian Empire. It seems Noctis said he felt there was something more to it. There was one councilor of Cyclonis' one that wasn't present the day we attacked there planet. They thought to maybe go back and see what they could find but now I sense they are lost in a dimension. Something we don't have any hopes of finding. But hey, they can get out. They are strong strong boys." Mismagius said to Serenity and smiled closing her book.

Serenity looking at her sister just nodded but thought about it.

"So I can sense also you met a boy yourself, before dads death." Mismagius said to Serenity who looked at her.

"Huh?" Serenity asked.

Garrus Valkarian ran up behind both of them.

"Hey, we got some static coming on the radio frequency. The static of other workers. It seems they got toasted too, we should get in a vehicle and hurry." He told them as the girls nodded to him.

Serenity running over to a Krogan mechanic.

"Do you got a truck for us?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's not weaponized yet." He told them.

"It will have to do, we got to go." She said.

"Right, lets just run him over! Hahaha!" The Krogan laughed getting in.

Three other Krogan get inside the vehicle in there battle armor. Garrus sitting next to Serenity. Mismagius and Vulpix across from them.

"Is the rest of your family coming?" Garrus asked.

"I contacted uncle Qrow, they are on the way to the location." Serenity said to him.

"Alright, let's do this!" Garrus said as the Krogan driver turned around on his seat and drove the truck through the sand to the location of the nearby distress static signal.

Qrow and a few of Dray's daughters was nearing the site.

"So this is what you people do huh?" Blair asked popping her head up from behind Qrow startling him.

"Yes, it is." He said trying to shove her back and she dug her claws at him.

"Meow! Watch it!" She shouted at him giggling as he glared at her.

"We got a job to do! Not playing or attacking me! Please!" Qrow said sighing.

Qrow looked over at Ayame who was throwing up to the movement of the Krogan war truck.

"Weak stomach right now..." Ayame softly said as Mienshao was patting her back to help her out.

In another Krogan Truck was Jessica looking at her daughter Absol who was looking back at her. Both didn't say much but Absol nodded to her mother and stood up looking outside.

"I wonder what uncle Fern will do to us, when he see's us..." Absol said worriedly.

"Relax, who ever he is. He will pay for getting your father killed." Jessica said to her.

"It wasn't him who killed Dad." Absol said turning to her mother and then began to tell her what really happened and who it was that killed Drayconivous.

A Cerberus warship came out of hyperspace orbiting over Tuchanka, inside Kylo, Nanananananana, Kurumi and Kai Leng was at the hanger going into a Cerberus Shuttle.

"Ready sir?" The pilot asked Kai Leng.

"Yes. Call the admiral to move the ship on the far side to not draw attention." Kai Leng said to the pilot who nodded and begun to do just that.

"Sure you four should go?" The pilot asked.

"Us four is all that's needed to get this job done." Kai Leng said to him and pointed at his controls.

"Fly us down." He ordered.

Nanana looked over to Kylo with a grin on her face, showing her sharp teeth and as she spoke she had two roys of sharp teeth.

"Scared!?" She laughed.

"Scared no, determined yes." Kylo remarked.

"Go easy on him. It isn't all his fault of Serenity escaping." Kurumi said as Kylo gave her a rude look.

"It's just we got to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake again." She said placing a hand on her hip.

The shuttle lifted up in the hanger and flew out into space toward Tuchanka.

The Krogan Truck that Serenity and Mismagius were in pulled nearby the construction zone. Serenity getting out first with both her lightsabers activated. The mint green plasma blades humming. She took step by step behind columns and looking over each until finding the dead Krogans. Garrus ran up first with his sniper rifle up and scoped the area and gave a nod to Serenity.

"It's clear." He said.

Two Krogans ran up to the dead ones and gave a quick autopsy.

"Less than thirty minutes." One said.

"He's nearby. Tell me about where we are." Serenity asked.

"City of the Ancients." Garrus said.

"The Krogans lost city of ancient times." He continued as Serenity looked around.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Ourselves and war." One krogan said to her standing up.

"Let's take a look around." He said walking passed her.

"Alright everyone, eyes open!" Serenity said to the group as they traveled together.

"We are on the south-west side, others will be coming up on other sides. We do not let Fern get out of here. Nearby is a spaceship yard. Do not let him get there." Serenity said and even on the radio on her earpiece.

Mismagius looking around stopped and turned her head thinking of hearing something.

"Careful, other creatures live here." One Krogan told her passing her by and clicking his shotgun against his armor.

Soon two insect like creatures crawl at them with there mouths open. The Krogan blasted both of them with one shot as his shotguns blast spread at each right through there bodies splitting them in two. Mismagius blinked a few times.

"Poor babies." She said as the Krogan frowned looking back at her and shaking his head.

"Humans..." He said.

"We aren't human." Mismagius said shaking her head and walking beside the Krogan looking around some more as Serenity sniffed the air.

"I can't smell him, but he might be covering his scent if he knows he's being stalked." She said.

As her eyes go back forward she seen a glimpse of Dray as a ghost but it disappeared within that instant. She looked for a moment before Garrus nudged her.

"Come on, we can take the sights in later." he said to her as she nodded frowning trying to shake it off that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her.


	4. Chapter 4

As they ventured they heard a nearby noise and an engine coming.

"Hold." Garrus said as they got into cover. A small alliance shuttle zoomed over fast.

"The hell that might alert him." Garrus said to Serenity.

Then a figure jumped from the shuttle as the shuttle kept going and landing down was Trafalgar Law, Aruriania's dad.

"Hold fire." Serenity said getting out of cover as Law grinned at her.

"Miss me?" he said patting her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Here to help you. I know its all of a sudden but I heard Arur isn't doing well since your dad died, thought I should come and help out." He told her as Serenity just sighed.

"Okay, do you know who we are looking for?" She asked.

"Got the briefing from the alliance pilot. A small alliance frigate is docked with the turian cruiser above for some extra support just incase. Guess they want your uncle this bad huh?" Law told her looking around the area frowning.

"Lead on kid, I will be right behind you." He said as Serenity nodded and looked at Garrus. "Let's carry on."

Meanwhile, Qrow was walking around some ruins on the other side of the old ancient city.

"Will you guys be re-creating soon?" He asked one Krogan.

"Yeah, won't take a day you know." He said to him gruffing.

"But we got the technology now to make us ten times what we were in the past!" He shouted nodding.

"Nice- Uh Mangle? Get out of that." Qrow told her as Mangle stared at him.

"It's just some liquid stuff." She said.

"Could be radioactive." One Krogan said.

She then kicked it splashing it toward them making them yell.

"Mangle!" Qrow shouted.

"Look what you made me do." Mangle said in a creepy-funny tone as Qrow wanted to hit her.

"It's okay! Its just surface water probably from the rain." One Krogan said nodding to the others after feeling if he would burn or not.

"Little bitch." One Krogan said glaring at Mangle passing by her as she just smiled.

Fern walking amongst the ruins stopped only to look around and sniff the air.

"They are here... oh shit." He said sighing as Drayconivous' Ghost appeared to him yet again.

"It could be worse." Dray said to him as Fern rolled his eyes.

"How? This is no problem." Fern said to him as Dray sighed.

"Could throw a nuke on you, but the Krogan don't want to go into that ever again." Dray said to him as Fern just gruffed and kept walking.

"Why don't you haunt Qrow or Raven, Go haunt Raven!" Fern demanded.

"Raven is too planning something dangerous Fern. You both are playing with things you shouldn't." He told him.

"And you know it." Dray said as Fern used a force push toward Dray's area but it just went through him and back hitting a pillar making it fall and make a huge amount of noise.

"That one was on you." Dray said as Fern gritted his teeth mad.

"Damn it." Fern said to himself and quickly took off and ran up a few stairs until making its top side and looking around noticing far off was a few space ships and Krogan guarding them.

"My ticket out of this mess..." He said smirking and ready to go back down the stairs until he ran into Mangle.

"ooh looky looky!" Mangle said letting out a loud alarm like noise from her mouth as two Krogan run up the stairs toward Fern roaring.

Fern held his hands down the stairs and sent a blaze of lightning right at them and electrified Mangle to blast her away.

"Yeyeyeyeyeye orgasm!" Mangle shouted and blown back landing in the sand unconscious.

"Little Mangle!" Mienshao said running up to her helping her sister out as best as she could.

The other two krogan feeling the stings of the bolts kept going regardless.

Fern quickly backing up running back activating his lightsaber and swinging it at the pillars next to him to make the stairway give in and crumble under the Krogans feet as they fell deep down toward their eventual deaths.

"Hahahaha!" Fern laughed as Dray let out a sigh still in ghost form.

"Really?" Dray asked as Fern blinked.

"How come they can't see you but I can!" Fern shouted.

"Because I'm not here to guide them but you back to common sense." Dray said to his brother as Fern just shook his head running back as quick as he could.

Mangle laying nearby with Mienshao healing her was waking up.

"Mangle." Qrow said running up checking her.

"Remind me to thank Wrex for a lovely weekend." Mangle said as Qrow rolled his eyes standing up looking up toward Fern who was running.

"Stay with your sister!" Qrow said to Mienshao as he jumped high up and took off running toward Fern.

As he gave chase he threw a sonic grenade that exploded next to Fern making him fall nearby to another level of the ancient city and he kept running into an open garden area. Fern turned around and faced Qrow swinging his lightsaber at him. Qrow, however, ducked from the swipe and tried to slash at his brother's legs with his broadsword. Fern jumping then kicked his foot into Qrows face making Qrow fall back only to try to get up to Fern kicking him again and running off again.

Right as Fern ran toward a near escape, he was shoved by Serenity who made it to their location, shoving him down toward yet another level. She leaped down with her lightsabers activated and spun them toward his body as Fern while on his back tried to block each strike rolling quickly to his feet and smashed his blade against both her blades and trying to shove her away.

"You're not escaping." She said to him in a rough tone as Fern shoved her back a little further and tried to electrocute her.

Once he did this she was startled and got shocked back giving him time to run. As he ran he was being shot at by the Krogan that leaped down to their level. Fern turning around running backward spun his lightsaber to deflect each incoming projectile of blasts coming at him.

Then he was cornered by Tomoko and Aruriania who stood behind him with their weapons already out. Fern glancing back kicked the ground and sent a rock spear out of the ground toward them. Tomoko and Aruriania both jumping out of the way from the elemental attack leaving Fern to run where he had to go.

Qrow already on his feet running on the floor above them kept up watching Fern. Qrow then tried to run a little faster to catch up. Then Trafalgar Law appeared in front of Fern and smirked at him spinning his blade toward Ferns blade to clash against.

"Who the hell are you." Fern said and quickly went into a fencing position attacking Law.

Law, however, grinning at him blocked each incoming strike.

"A guy you don't want to piss off kid!" Law shouted before dashing to the left and swinging his blade toward Ferns mid-section.

Fern being cut a little on his side grunted and quickly tried to strike back until Qrow grabbed his hand. Fern head-butted Qrow right in the face made Law go up to punch Fern square in the stomach to subdue him.

Fern coughing hard fell onto his knee's as Qrow then handcuffed Fern.

"Nice to see you again..." Qrow said mad as Fern just laughed.

"You won't keep me locked like this forever." Fern warned them.

Two Krogan marched up growling at Fern who stared at them in disgust.

"Kill him." One Krogan said to Qrow who shook his head.

"More like take him into a cell for the rest of his life." Qrow said staring at Fern.

"Say what!?" Mangle said as the Krogans say the same thing.

"He has to be alive to take him into custody, I won't just have my brother here die for his stupid actions." Qrow said as Fern growled madly at his brother.

"So you're going to rather humiliate me than kill me huh!? I should murder you here and now!" Fern yelled trying to get up only to be pushed back down by Law.

"Alright, let's take him up now." Qrow said as the Krogans lifted Fern up and dragged him toward the space shuttles.

"You are now an alliance prisoner. Anything to say?" Qrow asked Fern who just smirked at his brother.

"Got any water on this dry desert wasteland?" Fern asked cockily.

Serenity looked over to Qrow and then to Fern. Fern looked at Serenity with a hateful look.

"Your father won't stop bothering me." Fern said and surprising Serenity.

"What did you say you fucker?" Serenity asked approaching him as Qrow stopped her.

"Don't. It's not worth it." He told her. Fern then looked at Qrow.

"I'm not bullshitting, He talks to me in this ghost form and won't stop till I'm saved. The stupid prick!" Fern shouted and then was knocked out by a Krogan butting him in the head hard.

The Alliance shuttle soon took off and flew toward the Krogan extraction zone.

"Ten minutes." The Turian Pilot said as Garrus walked over looking at unconscious Fern and then to Serenity nodding.

"So this sorry ass is your uncle?" He asked.

"One of them, the worst." She said sighing.

"Yet oddly fathers ghost is talking to him and not us..." Serenity said as soon the voice in her mind spoke to her.

"Ah, perhaps he had good reason." The voice said and then silenced itself.

"Well?" Garrus asked as Serenity blinked confusedly. "

I asked maybe he's just crazy." Garrus said repeating himself as Serenity was zoned out from hearing what Garrus said as she heard the voice in her head first. Serenity then shook her head.

"He maybe power hungry but he isn't that crazy." She said.

Qrow holding the Biotic device of Ferns creation then crushed it in his hand breaking the weapon for good.

"No black and darkness in the galaxy now." Qrow said.

Serenity then walked over looking at the fragments of the biotic weapon now gone.

"Small in size, probably would have made a bigger boom." She said as Qrow nodded.

"Fern really made a mess of things learning of Biotics and such. Yet he could know quite a lot too." He said to her.

"Is that why we are keeping him alive?" Serenity asked.

"No, other reasons aka family reasons. Besides he's just twisted like Turn was." Qrow said to her patting her shoulder.

All of a sudden there was a beep in the shuttle.

"Incoming missile just hit two of our shuttles- one is coming to us!" The pilot said and soon they felt a powerful rumble as the shuttle flew downward toward the ground and crashed hard.

"Agh!" Qrow shouted hitting his head against the side of the shuttle.

However, no one was killed, but left injured and beat up.

"Ugh..." Serenity tried waking up and noticed nearby out the shuttle window of Cerberus vessels appearing nearby.

"Oh no..." Serenity said trying to shake Qrow awake.

"We got company!" Serenity shouted as the shuttles near them that also crashed opened up to prepare for a defensive maneuver.

The Cerberus vessels land nearby passed some ruins.

"We need to keep going, too many of them to fight without risking lives." Qrow said to the entire group as they began to run.

Mangle leaving a bomb left that counted down.

"Oh shit! Mangle!" Qrow shouted.

"Don't worry its set to two minutes!" Mangle shouted as they ran.

Soon blaster fire shot over their heads from the distance.

"Keep going!" Qrow shouted as two Krogan dragging Fern gruffed.

"Lets leave this meat!" One shouted.

"No! Keep holding him!" Qrow shouted.

Mangle looked back and then pushed the button sending Cerberus soldiers in the air and into pieces from her bomb she left behind.

"Yes! Boom!" Mangle shouted as Mienshao grabbed Mangle's arm and carried her quickly.

"Hurry up you rascal!" Mienshao said.


	5. Chapter 5

The group ran into the nearby remaining ancient city structures near now to the rendezvous area.

"We need shuttles now!" Qrow shouted at the comlink and hung it up as blaster shots were fired near his head.

"Woah that was too close!" Qrow said turning his head to see where the enemy was.

The Krogans began shooting at the Cerberus soldiers trying to run to their position.

"We lost our pilot!" Garrus shouted as the Turian Pilot had a blaster hole through his head.

"Damn!" Serenity said holding her two pistols and began shooting rapidly at the incoming Cerberus soldiers picking off four of them before having to reload both her pistols.

"We got more coming from the north side of that ridge!" She said as Qrow took a quick look.

"They got heavies coming!" Qrow shouted as a large Cerberus Atlas was seen in the distance walking with a group of rocket soldiers.

"Oh shit!" Mangle shouted. "I should have joined the air force!" She said and got her Gatling cannon ready. "Here we go!" She shouted and began to fire rapidly at the Cerberus soldiers.

"Yeaaah come on!" Mangle shouted as she gave the group time to escape and she herself ran quickly after unloading hellfire down picking off many Cerberus Soldiers and damaging the Atlas that was coming.

They quickly make it to the spaceships only for a rocket to fly by smashing into one of the spaceship's engines making it explode next to the other few shuttles blowing them up.

"Damn it!" Qrow shouted and then was engaged by two Cerberus assassins coming out of stealth fields.

They swung their blades at him as he swung his broadsword to block their incoming attacks. Serenity using her psychic ability, damaged both of the assassins by going into there minds and quickly breaking them painfully until they died.

More rocket soldiers come as the Krogans keep firing at them. Garrus nearby sniped them while standing on some damaged parts from the spaceship. Taking cover he looked over to see the incoming Cerberus Soldiers and shouted toward Serenity and Qrow.

"I bet more stealth assassins are with the incoming group!" Garrus yelled.

"Probably. Everyone be ready for close combat!" Qrow said to everyone as one Krogan got shot right through his head from an incoming blaster bolt.

Everyone left got hunkered down and fought back in cover.

Aruriania frowning sighed standing up and using her underworld power and her element power to stir the air around them to blow the dust and dirt around them like a barrier.

"Run now." She said as everyone looked at her at what she was doing and ran back.

"Thanks." Serenity told her as Aruriania just nodded to her and ran behind her leaving a dust storm to cover their trial for now.

Once out of the mess they got to another side of the ruins of Tuchanka and sat down to rest while Garrus kept watch.

"I don't see them, they may have ran the other direction." He said.

"Or heading back to their own shuttles to look for us in the sky." Mangle suggested as everyone looked at one another.

"Did you call in extra shuttles?" Serenity asked Qrow who nodded.

"Yea." He said.

Aruriania was sitting nearby with her father, Law. Both were discussing something as Qrow then looked over to Serenity.

"I see Arur is coming out of it." He said raising his head back toward Arur's direction.

"Yeah, and in good time too." Serenity said.

"You know you could of killed all those soldiers, how come you didn't use your psychic power on all of them?" He asked her.

"Because, my mind wasn't thinking. I was focused on why Dad's spirit is talking to Fern." She said.

"Don't let that get into your mind." Qrow told her.

"He's maybe just tricking us or something." Qrow said as Serenity sighed and nodded.

However, Qrow frowned thinking about it looking at unconscious Fern nearby who was handcuffed.

Ayame soon approached the group from Wrex's group running in to help.

"We heard on the intercom what happened!" Ayame said and then noticed Fern.

"Is that the sick fuck!" She shouted and went to kick him only to wake him up.

"Ah!" Fern shouted as Ayame tried to now get ontop of him to choke him.

"You got some nerve being alive!" She yelled as Fern just smirked.

"No let the lady come ontop of me again, I liked it." Fern laughed as Wrex stepped in.

"Why is he alive. He butchered some of my clan!" Wrex shouted looking directly at Qrow.

"Look this is a family matter, or we would kill him. But the Alliance wants him alive Wrex." Qrow said as Wrex gave a mean look only toward Fern and then looked at Serenity.

"You are a smart girl. Whats your say in this." Wrex asked Serenity who blinked.

"My opinion? Death but, I'm sure redemption could be in his future." Serenity said as Fern looked at Serenity a bit confused and before he could say anything.

Garrus spoke up loudly. "We should get going now!"

They got to the next shuttles awaiting and pushed Fern inside.

"If you think he should stand trial and not die by my foot in his brain, then I will go with what you choose." Wrex said to Serenity shaking her head.

Soon they heard another explosion nearby.

"That was close." Wrex said frowning looking out into the horizon and noticing a Krogan running for his life only to be blown up by a rocket.

"We got company!" Wrex shouted as Garrus scoped and shot the nearby Rocket soldiers.

"Get the shuttles in the air now!" Serenity quickly strapped Fern in and cuffed him glaring at him.

"You are lucky." She told him as Fern stared at her and sighed.

"Your dad told me to tell you that your not the one who has the problem, but me. He wants to save my soul it seems." Fern said shaking his head.

"Stupid idiot..." Fern said coughing.

Serenity staring out thinking on that as the shuttle was already in the air and heading toward space. A rocket flew right near their shuttle and once the pilot manueverd, serenity didn't shut the Shuttle door only to lose her footing and fall out.

"Serenity!" Qrow said trying to grab her as well as Fern reaching his hand at the same time to the surprise of Qrow.

Both looked at her fall.

Serenity fell to the ground below. As she was falling she quickly used her gravity power to levitate herself before she landed on the ground to make herself fall lighter to not kill herself. Once she got onto the ground she stood up looking at the shuttles leaving for space.

"Oh no..." She said and soon she heard guns click behind her.

Cerberus Soldiers stood in front and behind her with their guns drawn.

"Stand down!" One shouted and kicked her down on her face.

Meanwhile, Qrow was arguing with the shuttle pilot to land but he got orders to return back. The shuttle door shuts and locks and the shuttles head toward space. Back down on the ground, Serenity was facing a problem. She quickly used the force to send a push toward in front and behind her with both hands out sending the soldiers flying.

She began to run until a stealthed assassin came out of nowhere and smashed her hand into Serenity's neck to choke her. Serenity falling to her knee's looked up only to be stunned by the assassin.

The Turian shuttles fly inside the battleship orbiting the planet, and Qrow stepped out first yelling at the pilots.

"Send me a shuttle down there now!" The turians however ignored him as the Admiral approached.

"I'm sorry but we have your brother. We must head back we have a dangerous man on board." He told Qrow.

"You're going to have two dangerous men if you don't give me a shuttle to go down and rescue my niece." Qrow threatened getting up to the Turians face.

Wrex, however, approached the men.

"Argueing isn't going to help! - wow coming out of my mouth." Wrex said to himself and shook his head focusing.

"I can take you back to Tuchanka it's my home and I have access." Wrex told Qrow who sighed and looked at the Turian Admiral.

"I will go with him then." he said as the Admiral sighed. "

You have twenty-four hours to get your niece back or we are hyperspeeding to Earth to send your brother to them and then we can come back. But I will give you twenty-four hours. Is that clear?" The Admiral said as Qrow just nodded.

"It'll take me less than that. Trust me." Qrow said walking off with Wrex.

Aruriania looked over to Qrow.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No, I will take a few people with me. Stay here and watch over Fern." he told her as he looked at Fern getting hit by Ayame yet again.

"And please hold that woman away from killing him." Qrow said as Aruriania turned her head to look at what was going on.

Aruriania walked over and stopped Ayame.

"He will get whats coming to him, relax." She said.

"You don't get it, I sort of know him..." Ayame said as it surprised Aruriania.

"Really?" She asked.

"A long time ago I was at the market and he flirted with me. He reminded me of Dray so I was seduced more easily." She said frowning at Fern who just grinned.

"Not my problem." He said as Ayame got angrier.

"And if it wasn't for you and your stupid little revenge, Dray wouldn't be dead!" She shouted at him as Aruriania shouted back.

"Enough about my deceased husband! Fern wasn't the problem, the problem was he was a loving father and died being such. Yet for me, I got to accept it wasn't a problem, but his passion for his children. His care for them..." Aruriania said and sighed and sat down as Ayame and Fern just looked at her.

"I hear rumors that you can talk to Dray?" Aruriania asked.

"He comes to me when he wants, now I don't see him ever since you guys attacked me. Just giving me warnings how I'll lose my way and such." Fern said to her as Ayame got up and walked over to think.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you." She told Fern as he looked at her.

"Sorry I seduced you in the past making you think I was Dray." He said as Aruriania frowned.

"It was hard for me to lose Dray. Did he mention me?" She asked.

"No, as I said he haunts me to save me... stupid as that sounds." Fern said leaning back against the cell he was in as Aruriania closed it off by an energy gate in front of him.

"Stay here." She said.

"Like I'm going anywhere." Fern said glaring at her and tried to get some sleep.

Ayame, however, stayed nearby as Aruriania looked at her.

"You want to stay and watch him?" Arur asked as Ayame just nodded. "I got nothing else to do."

"Okay, if you need anything call me or the guards around. Just be sure he doesn't fool you into getting out or anything." Aruriania told her as Ayame then spoke up.

"Do you hate me because I and your husband had sex before he married you? I know you two had a relationship while he was well, with other women." Ayame asked Arur who stood there in silence.

"I don't hate you. We all know Dray had fun with lots of us girls in the past. And he knew it was wrong and eventually settled with me." Aruriania said looking back at her and smiled.

"Our love is strong but, I felt he was missing... you know who." Aruriania said to her as Ayame knew who she was talking about and nodded and sat down as Aruriania walked off.

"Which what led him into fooling around, trying to find love again..." Aruriania whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity was soon dragged against her will over to a quickly made fort for Cerberus amongst some construction the Krogan was doing on this side of the nearing ancient city.

"Why aren't any of you trying to kill me?" She asked as the assassin remained quiet and so did the reinforcement soldiers.

Soon they dragged her and threw her right into a capsule and locked it leaving her there. Serenity then heard the voice in her mind yet again.

"Ahhh... you are okay." He said to her.

Serenity blinked a few times thinking then spoke up. "Ardyn was it?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear." The voice said.

"Ardyn, whats going on?" She asked.

"I do not know. I can only see what you see, I don't know what they are doing but if I know better, you are probably being kept for a reason or they would have killed you by now." He told her.

"Wait, listen and learn. Only then can you get out of this situation. Someone important must want to see you." he told her as Serenity frowned.

"Who?" She asked.

"Who do you know that works for Cerberus that tried to kill you and your family?" The voice said as Serenity blinked.

"Any of them." She growled thinking of Candle who killed her father.

"Perhaps, but we aren't for sure yet. Hold your anger for later." The voice said to her.

"Stay with me while I'm locked in here?" Serenity asked.

"Of course! Until however, you are free, don't want you speaking out loud you may look like an idiot even more so than now being captured!" The voice said and chuckled as Serenity rolled her eyes.

The Turian Battleship began to descend down toward the planet to unload Qrow and a few others to extract Serenity.

The Turian Admiral on the bridge checking on the different systems then seen a red dot appear on screen of the scanner.

"We got a ship coming in behind us." He said to some of the crew.

"Wait! Brace for impact!" One Turian shouted as soon the ship rumbled as their engines were completely wasted by cannon fire from the Cerberus Spaceship nearing them.

"Damn it! It's the enemy!" The Turian Admiral said and quickly ran toward one of the computers typing in on it.

"Message is away for reinforcements!" He shouted.

Then another explosion occurred this time near the bridge making a huge explosion causing a hull breach and every Turian on the bridge including the Admiral was swept out. The Bridge then sealed itself before anything else could sweep out. Qrow feeling the rumblings ran over to Wrex.

"I got a bad feeling." he said.

Garrus tried to communicate to the bridge didn't get an answer-back and sighed.

"We need to abandon ship." He said looking at the vice admiral who nodded and she radioed the entire ship to get into remaining shuttles and escape pods quickly.

Outside of space was the Cerberus battleship bombarding them with cannon fire to make new open hulls in the Turian ship or until it exploded.

"Everyone to escape pods!" Qrow shouted as the vice admiral did the same.

Soon everyone was running around in panic

. "Girls-" Qrow started until another explosion was heard.

"We know what to do." Mismagius said nodding to him strapping into an escape pod with a few of her sisters.

Tomoko and Aruriania ran over to Trafalgar Law who was getting into an escape pod nodding to them. Then Wrex got in with Garrus.

"Let's get this done shall we?" Wrex said nodding holding his shotgun.

"I think its time we spilled some blood, their blood." Wrex continued.

Garrus pushed a button in the escape pod launching them out of the ship toward the planet Tuchanka.

Serenity tried to keep calm in the capsule as the voice in her mind spoke.

"So, what is going through your mind? Despair? I can see it. Thinking like that will give you nothing but hopelessness and then more depression besides the death of your beloved father." The voice said in her mind.

"I feel trapped, duh? That's why I feel like this. It's common for people to feel this way anyway." She said trying to remain focused.

"Ah yes it is, yet when alone you must fend for yourself or the darkness will consume you. Take it from me." The voice said as Serenity sighed listening to him.

"It's getting hot." She said.

"Try to think cold thoughts- ahhh like that. A nice winter flow on the mountains. A blizzard. The mind thinks that it makes it seem less hot than it is." The voice recommended as Serenity did as she was told.

"I sense something coming." Serenity said.

"I sense trouble." She said as her eyes open and the voice spoke again.

"Remember, do not strike. Wait for a true opening." The voice said and disappeared as the noise was heard outside her capsule and she braced herself for what ever was to come.

The hatch opened and their standing above her was Kylo Ren, and beside him was Nanananananana and Kurumi. Her two evil half sisters that no one knew existed until recently.

"Hello bitch." Kurumi said as Nanana laughed. Behind them was Kai-Leng who waited patiently.

Wrex kicked the escape pod door out and climbed out first.

"Krogan first!" He shouted and laughed as Garrus got out next throwing Wrex his shotgun.

Aruriania and Tomoko got out next with Law coming out last and each looked around.

"She could be anywhere, and I don't see no other escape pods around us." Law said frowning looking over to Garrus.

"Do we wait here?" He asked.

"No!" Wrex intervened.

"We keep going." Wrex said to the group and began to walk somewhere on his own as they soon followed him.

"So what is so special about Serenity." Wrex asked as Tomoko answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Come on, you all treat her like a fragile bomb. I spoke to her, I can feel an odd vibe from her. Why is that." Wrex asked as Aruriania sighed and spoke up.

"Now isn't the time." She said.

"No how about now is the time." Law said behind them all and they all turned to look at Law.

"I too am curious, and she's my grand niece in law so, I got a right to know." He told Aruriania who looked at Tomoko who was also a bit curious.

"Dad said I'm near at Serenity's level of power, why is that? Does she know nightmares?" Tomoko asked.

"No, sweety." Aruriania said to Tomoko.

"She is a psychic user who can get into the minds of others. You can do that too with your nightmare abilities and your dark element. Serenity is a light element and to which you two together can be lethal. Same goes for Umbreon of course and Absol, but this is a little different." Aruriania said.

"And it's a touchy subject to talk about her. She's just special. She see's hope when we all see things falling apart. She's very gifted in her powers but we are also afraid she could slip and turn to the dark side as she's impatient and stubborn." Aruriania told them all and looked at her dad.

"And you have no right to bring this up." She said.

"It was me who brought it up." Wrex chipped in.

"Yeah and I only furthered the question." Law told her.

Aruriania looked at both of them and before she could say more Garrus intervened.

"We got to find her, how about we carry this discussion on later. She's a friend and she deserves our help. Come on." Garrus said marching off somewhere checking his Omni-tool with a scanner on it.

"A large heat signature is this way, which means it could be the enemy and if so, we find Serenity." he said aiming his sniper rifle at the ready as they walked toward the far away fort only a mile away.

As they walked Aruriania looked to Law who looked back at her.

"You know that you have no right to ask that yet at all..." Aruriania said to him.

"Why the hell not, we should talk about how Serenity is this powerful and to wonder why? I mean, Dray sure is powerful but what about her mom?" Law asked which made Aruriania stop and shove her hand to her father's mouth, luckily no one was listening and mostly ahead of them.

"Shush." Aruriania told him as he just sighed.

"One day you're going to tell me." Law said as he walked with Aruriania and looked at her.

"I know I haven't been a good dad in your childhood." He said.

"Huh, you think!?" She said mad.

"Look I'm doing my best." Law told her.

"I was raised by wolves in my childhood and with the Momochi clan, with mom and when she died you didn't show up at the funeral, instead did pirating like you always do." She said to him upset.

"I did what I did because I was scared of what you'd think of me as, some nobody scoundrel." He told her as she stopped walking and sat down.

"You don't know what it was like." She said to him nearly in tears.

He looked at her and sat down beside her holding her.

"I miss your mom too. Its why I left. It was too much and I know now it was wrong to just leave you. I know it was wrong." he told her as they both looked at one another and she burst into tears crying hugging him and he held her back.

"I miss him!" Aruriania cried out as Law patted her back frowning.

"I know sweety..." He said rubbing her back.

Tomoko, Wrex, and Garrus waited watching this take place.

"Makes me glad I don't got kids." Garrus said.

"I'm about to have over two hundred and some." Wrex told Garrus with a gruff.

"Lucky you." Garrus said as Wrex glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Wrex blurted out as Tomoko looked at the two smiling and then turned to look at her mother and grandpa and sighed.

Aruriania held Law tightly as Law patted her back some more and spoke to her softly.

"We got to go find Serenity. Come on." He told her helping her up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Okay yes, yes. Dad?" She asked him as he looked at her.

"Can we talk about this all later?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets." Law told her patting her head smirking.

"We can talk about it over a nice rum." He said as Aruriania thought.

"I was thinking about cutting back my drinking... Dray would want it." She said which made Law smile.

"Good girl." he said.

They made it to a few beams sticking out of the ground and hid behind a few of them and even on the tops where old catwalks were at.

"See anything?" Wrex asked looking up at Tomoko who climbed up top.

"Yes, a whole fort made quickly. It looks like there are no shuttles as of yet but they look like they are stocking things up." She said looking down at Aruriania.

"I think I see Serenity." She said.

"How do you know?" Law asked.

"Green hair, duh?" Tomoko said to Law who blinked.

"Yeah stupid question I know I know." he said as Wrex nodded.

"Then let's go and rampage!" He shouted as Garrus quickly stopped him.

"no no no! Doing that will alert them. We got to sneak, and there is a lot of debris from here to their we can use as cover but we got to do this one at a time and slowly." Garrus said and beckoned Tomoko down.

"Okay now listen, here is the plan." Garrus said to the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Qrow kicked out the side of the escape pod and jumped out then coughed a few times from the smoke.

"Everyone okay?" He asked helping the Turian Vice Admiral out as she nodded to him.

"Never better..." Maychiro said being helped out giving Qrow a kiss on the cheek.

As he helped each of them out he looked in seeing Mangle.

"Oh fuck you came into our pod." Qrow said sighing as Mangle gripped the edges and pulled herself out.

"Whats that suppose to mean? I'm not that much of a problem. At times." She said to him and leaped over to pick up her gatling cannon as everyone else was picking up their own rifles or weapons.

Qrow pulling out his broadsword looked around as one Turian scoped the area.

"We are nowhere near another escape pod from the looks of it. Means we are alone here till we find the others." He said.

"We have put in a distress call and hopefully reinforcements will come." The vice admiral said.

"They attacked us, us even in defenseless stance, they still attacked us. Fucking vermins..." Qrow said mad and looked over to Mangle who was chewing on her arm as she had a scab there.

"Yeck..." Qrow said disgusted and looked around for a moment.

"Alright everyone, we will go toward... uhm." He said looking around.

"Its getting evening time so we should probably just wait here I guess until reinforcements come." The Vice Admiral included as Maychiro gently patted Qrows shoulder.

"I'm sure everyone will be safe, even Serenity." Maychiro said encouraging him.

Serenity looked at Kylo and then to her evil half-sisters. Kai Leng approached her and crouched down to her level as she was sitting on the dirt next to the capsule she was in, cuffed.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked her.

"I know them but not you." She said to him.

"Then you know what we do and our goal for our future." He said to her as Serenity blinked confused at his words.

"Our future?" She asked.

"Yes, our future." He continued.

"Our work is to evolve to the next stage of evolution, and you have the power of a psychic user. But not just any, a special psychic user that can unlock what we call the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." Kai Leng said as drums were heard in the distance and everyone turned there head to it and looked back at one another.

"What is the -" Serenity said and paused.

Everyone looked out to the distance then back to one another.

"The thing you just said." She continued.

"Its what connects all life. All dimensions all universe, everything. The only way to it, however, is complicated, and you seem to be the key we need." Kai Leng said which Serenity blinked confused and shocked.

"Let me get this straight, I'm someone who can unlock something to this divine place?" She asked confused. "I don't believe it."

"Well, you best start to believe in myths." Kai Leng said smirking at her.

"Remember Sawarineko? Your father's girlfriend during the time you was after your grand aunt and grandmother?" He asked her as she thought and nodded.

"Yeah, the neko lady." She said to him.

"She worked for us to get close to you all, for us to see which of you was in this stupid mythical prophecy, turns out you have this gift we need." He said to her as Serenity blinked in shock and tilted her head.

"You lie." She said trying not to believe it.

"Lie? No. Being quite honest. Join us, and we can evolve this pathetic life into the next stage, to being free from restrictions." Kai Leng said to her.

"Never." She told him.

"I don't believe you, you people do is kill and you took my father from me. I will never join anyone like any of you." She said giving them a mean look.

"Hahahaha!" Nanana laughed showing her two rows of teeth leaning to Serenity.

"We weren't asking you, bitch!" She said getting up to her face.

However before a fight brewed, Kylo pulled Nanana back.

"Let me talk to her." He said.

Kai Leng turned to look at Kylo.

"You speak to her, our shuttles are coming in shortly." He said and walked off as Nanana followed and following her was Kurumi.

Kylo looked down at Serenity and sat down beside her. Serenity however moved away from him giving him a mean look.

"I know that-" Kylo started until his head began to throb and hurt.

Serenity was using a psychic ability in his brain and he had to use his own mental abilities to fight against hers.

"You don't want to do that." he told her plainly grunting a little as Serenity, however, did stop.

"Your able to fight against it. Good... makes it more fun for me." She told him as Kylo glared at her.

"You should join us, look how powerful you are. Why do you stay with a family of cursed blood?" He asked her.

"Because they are my cursed blood and I am happy with my family." Serenity told him as Kylo just stared at her, confused in his eyes and pondering why.

"Why not the power?" He asked her.

"Not everything is about power." Serenity complied to him.

Qrow walked back and forth thinking as Maychiro rolled her eyes getting tired of him making everyone nervous.

"Okay hun, how about you sit down before I fucking break your legs." Maychiro said smiling at him. Qrow blinked and sat down without question.

"So why so bothered?" She asked him

. "Serenity can handle-" She started before Qrow spoke up.

"It isn't that. Its the fact they have her and how they could probably brainwash her or something. If they know what I think they know, they know she's the key to the gateway of the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." He told her.

Then they heard drums off in the distance as they and the group looked out and around frowning.

Qrow blinked and looked back at Maychiro.

"Anyway." Qrow started as Mangle spoke up.

"Cosmic Divine Crystalline?" She asked and soon drums were heard yet again.

"Ooo... Cosmi-" Mangle started before Qrow backhanded her head.

"Ouch!" She said.

"I find it strange how that happens once it's said!" She shouted rubbing her head.

"So what is it?" Maychiro asked

. "Think of it like a thing that connects life. It's well. It's sort of hard to describe really. It's not an object but its also not there either. It's just there." Qrow said trying to make sense of it as Maychiro cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait, isn't this some myth?" She asked.

"Yes and no. Some people say other things about it but the real thing about it is what it isn't. But what is known is connects life." He told her as the Vice Admiral listening in just chuckled.

"Stupid stories." She told him.

"No no not a story, its a fact. A scary fact at that." He told her and took a sip of some water.

"The Cosmic Divine Crystalline must not-" He started until hearing drums again and continued.

"Fall into the wrong hands." He said as Maychiro tilted her head.

"Why? What happens if it's in the wrong hands?" She asked him as Qrow took another sip.

"Doomsday." He said simply.

At the same time, Serenity sitting there listened to Kylo on what the Cosmic Divine Crystalline was. Patiently waiting till he was done.

"And with it, we can make the universe the way we want. To get rid of anything we want, change what ever we want. Even force people to do what ever we please. Our leader the Illusive man wants it. And with your help, we could possibly get to it, but its hard to explain where it is as its well, not here or anywhere but just simply somewhere unknown, like a dimension. Some tablets say there is a gateway on Earth. We have the resources we need to begin control but, you are a simple way of finding it on Earth with your powers." He told her as Serenity looked at him and then burst out laughing.

Kylo blinked a few times confused.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked her.

Serenity, however, kept laughing rubbing her head as a Cerberus Scientist who was next to them extracting some of Serenity's blood from her arm was there and started to laugh too.

Serenity looking at the scientist didn't pay attention to what he was doing and simply laughed with him as Kylo began to get heated up mad.

Meanwhile, Fern in an escape pod woke up.

The guards around him dead from the impact except him. He crawled out and flopped on the ground hard.

"Ugh!" He ached in pain and stood up. He walked over to one guard and picked off him a vibro sword.

"Nice." He said swooshing it around.

He then heard laughing in the distance and smirked walking toward the laughing.

"My ticket out of here. Hope they aren't clowns though. Ehhh scary." Fern said walking toward the laughter, behind him, however, was Jessica Kivail who seemed to have got out of the same escape pod and watched him go with a growl in her voice.

As Fern walked he stumbled upon a body from the escape pod crash and he knelt down turning over Ayame who was dead from the escape pod blowing up in mid-air, why everyone died except himself he knew.

He looked at her for a moment remembering their conversation they had and how he could change if he wanted too. Then he saw the force ghost of Dray in front of him.

"You regret her death." He told him.

"You don't think I don't?" Fern asked.

Jessica spying on Fern noticed the force ghost of Dray and she put a hand over her mouth in shock. Shock of seeing Dray but as a ghost.

"My daughter is captured by Cerberus." Dray told Fern as Fern looked at him and thought.

"They are using her, going to probably force her to unlock the way to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline." He said.

Soon Drums was heard in the distance and Fern and Dray turned their heads and looked back at one another.

"What do I get in return? Nothing." Fern said walking in another direction until Dray spoke to him.

"Ayame said to tell you, what would you do if it was your own child. Even Turn wouldn't stoop that low to let everything in all universes is taken away by this threat." Dray told him as Fern stopped walking and thought only to look back at him.

"What do I do." Fern said to him.

Jessica however approached.

"We go and rescue Serenity." She said as Dray looked over at Jessica as she looked back at him.

"Same hair." She said.

"Same you." Dray smiled at her and before he faded away Jessica ran up and hugged his spiritual body.

Dray blinked and hugged her back.

"Save Serenity, Save the Dream." Dray told them both and vanished.

Qrow meanwhile heard in his mind what Dray said spiritually to him.

"Save Serenity, Save the Dream." Qrow blinked looking around but seeing nothing took a deep breath and noticed a glimpse of a star shining brighter toward the east.

"Guys, let's move out that way." Qrow said.

Serenity chuckled looking at Kylo.

"So, I'm some important person?" She asked him.

"I still don't believe it but, maybe I am just naive as everyone says at times. Like the time I thought pickles were cucumbers and to this day, I still think that." She said as Kylo blinked confused himself and about said something but didn't.

He then stood up and offered his hand to her. Serenity looking at his hand gulped and looked up at him. Both of their eyes met one another studying one another.

"I feel it too." Kylo told her as Serenity looked at his hand then to him and right before she took it, a huge explosion occurred near them as a power generator exploded by a nearby thermal grenade thrown.

Running in was Law who swept his sword at two Cerberus Assassins and smirked. "Give me back my grand niece, fuckers!"


	8. Chapter 8

Wrex ran in roaring shooting his shot gun rapidly at the incoming Cerberus invaders.

"Get off my planet!" He shouted shooting at each and even as far as running at one who was directly shooting at him to trample him under his feet.

"Yeaaa!" Wrex shouted. Garrus from a distance shot with his sniper rifle while sitting on a debris of beams.

"Like fish in a barrel." He said to himself shooting at the Cerberus soldiers approaching him seeing his location picking them off one by one.

Wrex, however, was getting surrounded by two Atlas'. "Is this all you got!" he shouted.

Soon Garrus shot an incendiary shot at the back of one of the Atlas' on its tank. It began to spill liquid and catch fire as Wrex jumped away quickly just in time before it exploded sending small flames spiraling onto the other Atlas which soon caught on fire and exploded.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Garrus shouted laughing.

"Hehehe!" Wrex chuckled and soon seen more Cerberus soldiers running to there position and got into a ready stance nodding.

"Garrus you ready?" He asked.

Right before Garrus could comply, however, Nanana leaped out and grabbed Garrus and yanked him down to the dirt where she leaped down at him with her mouth open showing her two rows of sharp teeth.

Kylo hearing the noise got up and looked down at Serenity.

"Stay here." he said as Serenity just shrugged.

He walked fast toward the attacks until he glanced to the side seeing two of his assassins fall over dead by Fern Gorgon.

Fern standing there looked at Kylo and smirked as Kylo activated his crossguard lightsaber.

"You made a mistake." He told him.

Fern just took a bow.

"I always make mistakes, what I do.' He said and ran toward Kylo swinging the vibroblade he had and tried to slice down at Kylo's face only for Kylo to tilt his lightsaber up to block the incoming blow and tried to push Fern back with a force push.

Fern being sent back only to land on his feet and ready for what was next to come. Kylo spun his lightsaber around and then swung it right at Fern only for Fern to deflect it away. Both of them began to sword fight. Kylo losing his attention at what was going on at hand as well. Fern keeping him focused was Ferns idea and in hopes, Serenity could use this time to free herself.

Sure enough, Serenity was trying to take the handcuffs off but having trouble doing so as these were electro cuffs.

"Always got to be complicated." Serenity said to herself.

Tomoko, however, came up behind Serenity.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Yes please, I got to help Fern." She said as Tomoko blinked looking up seeing Fern fighting Kylo nearby.

"They are nearing a ravine nearby." Tomoko said to Serenity.

"I noticed it, they told soldiers to stay away." She said getting up after Tomoko used her dark spell to seep into the locks functions inside and had them turn off.

Both looked at one another and nodded to each other.

"I will help Fern." She told Tomoko running off looking for her lightsabers.

"Shit where did-" She started as Kurumi jumped down holding Serenity's lightsabers.

"Looking for these?" She said smirking at her.

"Tomoko!" Serenity shouted.

Tomoko looked back and sent a dark pulse at Kurumi knocking her away and she dropped the lightsaber hilts.

Serenity then grabbed them and looked at Kurumi standing up and her left eye opening having a clock like eye.

"What the hell?" Serenity thought to herself only to suddenly appear back cuffed again.

"What the hell!?" Serenity said back to where she was again and cuffed.

Tomoko confused at this looked at Kurumi who looked at her.

"Time's a bitch ain't it?" She said laughing.

Tomoko noticing the lightsabers kicked them back to Serenity and ran to shove Kurumi away. Serenity sliced the cuffs off and stood up.

"Go! I got this!" Tomoko said trying to grab Kurumi as Serenity then took off running to find Fern and Kylo.

Kylo swung his blade fast at Ferns' head as Fern ducked and tried to stab Kylo in the gut. Kylo tilted his body to miss the lunge and to spin and try to slice at Fern only for Fern to block his attack yet again. Fern standing in an epee position of fighting and swung his blade left to right at Kylo as Kylo blocked each swing as best as he could.

Finally, Fern felt no ground behind him and had to step his foot back up only for Kylo to try to push him against his will.

"End of the line." Kylo said.

"You think so don't you?" Fern said mad trying to push back.

"At least I'm not a coward to push you down like this, I'd fight to kill you myself!" Fern said growling as Kylo just grinned.

"A shame I'm not a coward or fair." He said and put his hand up to Ferns chest.

Serenity rushed in noticing Kylo having the upper hand and noticed Fern. Fern looking at Kylo slowly turned his head to look at Serenity.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed to her.

Kylo realizing someone was behind him force pushed Fern down toward the ravine as Fern flew back and down into it.

"Be good!" Fern shouted to Serenity as Serenity was in shock.

Kylo looking back at Serenity spun his lightsaber in a dominance stance.

"You..." Serenity started.

"You killed him." She said and ran at Kylo swinging her lightsabers at him as he tried to block each of her lightsabers attacks having to deal with two lightsabers now other than one sword that he just recently fought.

Meanwhile, Jessica ran up and seen Wrex fighting off hordes of Cerberus soldiers coming at him with Atlas' marching and shooting rockets toward him. Wrex being quite durable and even somewhat evading the rockets and resisting the blaster fire coming at him.

"That all you got!" he shouted.

Jessica ran over to him and held her hands out toward the Atlas' closing in on him and used her metal bending power to break them apart from the inside out bursting holes through them to expose the pilot inside. Wrex shot both instantly and nodded at Jessica.

Soon Jessica was attacked by a female assassin with a blade. Jessica kicked the assassin in the head and grabbed her own weapon and pushed it into the Cerberus assassins neck and took it out to hold it for herself and swung it a few times at another Cerberus Assassin coming at her.

Wrex shot one assassin in the back and stomped the other into the ground by its head. "hehehe! No match for a Krogan!"

Aruriania looking around ran down to look for Serenity through the battle and then was kicked straight in the face by Kai Leng who came out of stealth.

"Not so fast." He told her and swung his own samurai blade at her head.

Aruriania dodged backward and summoned her underworld battle ax and swung it right at Kai Leng who flipped backward and landed only to duck sensing Trafalgar Law right next to him coming around the corner to swing his blade at him. Kai Leng looked at the two of them and snarled.

"Okay then, lets dance." Kai Leng said and dashed toward Law only to cloak and then re-appear behind Aruriania slashing her in the back making her scream.

Law then swung his blade at him as Kai Leng blocked it. Kai Leng then kicked at Laws stomach and spun his blade again at Aruriania who blocked it with her battle ax. The two of them almost over thrown him until he let out a burst of electricity from the palm of his hand, a device on it to blast another away.

"This is getting annoying. "Kai Leng said to both of them getting into an offensive stance and dashed at them again.

Kurumi shot at Tomoko with her flintlock pistol rapidly until having to reload. Tomoko hiding behind some debris then fired a dark orb toward Kurumi who quickly shot it making it disperse.

"That all you can do really?" Kurumi said smirking at Tomoko and laughed. Soon everything began to become disorienting to Tomoko.

"Whats happening." Tomoko said trying to focus.

"Oh, that? That's just my ability. Shockingly you are resisting my time ability which is bothering me. But hey, beggers can't be choosers." Kurumi said leaping down and then holding a musket and shot it right at Tomoko who got hit right in the stomach falling back and coughing some blood.

Tomoko quickly used her dark healing ability to heal her stomach quickly. Kurumi appearing yet again, Tomoko kicked her square up into the chin making Kurumi spark a loud arf sound in pain.

"Fine then!" Kurumi said and put her hands together.

"It's time I settle this." She said as clones of herself appear and run right toward Tomoko who got into a defense stance and soon she used a dark shield to shield herself from the incoming bullet barrage from their muskets and flintlock pistols.

"Hahahaha!" Kurumi laughed.

"Playing shield huh? Baby scared?" She asked and chuckled.

"I'm not scared!" Tomoko said but then looked at the clones and noticed their shadows.

The shadows lining up to Kurumi as Tomoko then smirked.

"Your element, your a dark element aren't you?" She asked.

"Shadow, so you can say that. Why?" Kurumi asked.

"I'm a dark element myself." Tomoko said as then in Kurumi's sightseeing a nightmarish creature appear behind Tomoko.

Tomoko using her nightmare ability soon fired a nightmare into Kurumi's mind.

"What the?" Kurumi said to herself in shock trying to make sense of the situation.

"No way, this is impossible." Kurumi sad as Tomoko just shook her head.

"Yet it's happening." She said and ran at the clones using her dark pulse but this time toward there feet and soon the dark pulse traveled and soon traveled even quickly and more dangerously within their shadows right at Kurumi herself and making a powerful dark elemental boom making dark matter explode right under Kurumi's feet.

"Ahh!" Kurumi screamed her legs blown right off and her upper body falling to the ground in shock.

"That's where you fucked up, so it seems your the scared one." Tomoko said before summoning a dark staff and before Kurumi could use that time power, Tomoko stabbed her square in the throat killing Kurumi Gorgon.

Nanana tried to grab at Garrus who was running backward shooting at her. Some of the plasma bullets hit Nanana but didn't slow her down as she just laughed crawling toward him.

"I'm half robotic you idiot! Idiot!" She screeched laughing and grabbed Garrus' sniper rifle and threw it down out of his hands. Garrus pulling out a ballistic knife swung it at Nanana who leaned back and then kicked Garrus with her foot making him fly into some debris behind him and out the other end.

"Whats the matter?" Nanana said laughing as she swiped her robotic claws at him next.

Garrus blocking the claw assault with the ballistic knife and did so as much as he could to block her dangerous swipes.

Soon Nanana leaped over him and attached herself magnetically to an iron beam sticking out of the ground and jumped down at his head again only for him to punch her away and she skids on the ground rolling up to her feet and hands growling at him.

"Creepy thing!" Garrus shouted.

"Damn right I am..." Nanana said licking her lips and dashed right at Garrus again to attack him.

Garrus this time grabbed her throat and smashed her down under him and tried to step on her only for her to bite his ankle and him trying to shake her off.


	9. Chapter 9

The Cerberus Scientist ran passed the entire battle going into a nearby Cerberus Helio.

"Everything should e safe now." The scientist said to himself holding the case of the blood vial of Serenity's.

The Cerberus Helio then took off and left with another one. The Cerberus Spaceship was seen now in the sky looming over as the Helio's flew toward it. Wrex looking up noticing the ship then yelled toward Garrus.

"We got-!" He noticed Garrus not around.

"Garrus!?" he shouted.

Garrus meanwhile fighting Nanana soon got the advantage and leaped on her punching her a few times in the face before she head butted him and crawled out from under him and then grabbed his neck digging into his flesh.

"hahaha!" She laughed. Soon he swung the balistic knife into her arm cutting it right clean off.

However instead of blood was some oil squirting out and electricity because of her cybernetics and endoskeleton. Garrus had to run back frowning.

"What exactly are you?" He asked.

"A creation..." Nanana said sighing and got into a stance to attack again until she got a radio com to return up.

She then looked up at the sky and so did Garrus.

They both noticed the helio's of Cerberus leaving and shuttles coming down to pick anyone else up.

"I got to run." She said.

"No, you don't!" Garrus said throwing the knife this time at her head and her mouth opened and shut dead center on the knife blade and grinned spitting it out.

"Didn't ask." She said and climbed quickly on the Iron beams and leaped into a Cerberus shuttle that left toward the ship above. Garrus looked up at her leaving and sighed picking up her sliced off arm.

"Might bring this incase we need to study her." He said and then picked up his sniper rifle and without looking aimed it and shot a Cerberus assassin that was coming down to try to kill him.

She tumbled down landing nearby his feet as he walked over her body.

"its never that easy." He said and climbed back up and sniped more Cerberus Soldiers near Wrex and Jessica.

Jessica seeing them being shot looked at Garrus then to Wrex.

"About blasted time!" She complained as Wrex nodded.

"Probably he had to take a piss." He said as Jessica just sighed.

"Piss this piss that, I hope these guys piss off because they are pissing me off!" She yelled smashing her fist into the ground and making the metal around the area fly into all the soldiers killing them in an instant as she controlled all the metal to go into their bodies like bullets.

Wrex blinking a few times didn't know what to say as Garrus' mouth opened.

"Damn." Garrus said as Jessica winked at them both.

"Next time, hurry up. I thought you were picking them off as they were coming, only to find out you were taking a piss?" Jessica asked as Garrus grunted.

"Hey! I was attacked by one of those evil daughters!" Garrus said.

"Yeah right, nice excuse." Jessica said.

"It's true!" Garrus argued as Wrex shook his head.

"Shame Garrus, Shame." He said walking off holding his shotgun and shot one soldier who was trying to crawl away in the back of the head and stomped over his body.

Jessica following smirked as Garrus sighed and leaped down to join them.

Aruriania dealing with the injury on her back, she blocked each incoming attack from Kai Leng as best as she could until she felt herself bleeding out and knowing she would collapse soon from blood loss.

"Dad." She groaned as Law knew it and quickly grabbed Aruriania and spun her away from the next strike only for him to get cut right in the shoulder deep.

"Agh!" Law grunted and kicked Kai Leng away hard. Kai Leng then noticed the ship in the sky and smirked looking at the two of them.

"Until next time." He said and then back flipped away from them and landed on a Cerberus Shuttle that flew low overhead and then into the sky.

"Damned ass hole!" Aruriania said grunting trying to stand as Law kept her down.

"No no stay, stay." He told her and sat down beside her.

"Save your stre-" Law started and soon seen Garrus coming running over.

"You two okay!?" Garrus asked yelling as he ran right over to them.

"No! We need medical help now!" He said to him.

"We got no medi-gel." Garrus said as Law looked at him frowning.

"Well shit. Where is our reinforcement support?" Law asked curiously.

Serenity spun her lightsabers rapidly at Kylo who deflected each strike spinning his own saber in one hand and landed a powerful blow against her saber blades knocking her over a little from the powerful impact.

"You won't win." Kylo told her and struck her again only for her to backflip away from him and gulped trying to focus another psychic power against him.

He was again struggling and while he was she swung her blade at him only able to slice a little bit of his shoulder.

"Ah!" he shouted and tried to punch her with his left hand as she tilted her head to the side and swung her left blade toward his left hand.

He grabbed her left hand and tried to squeeze it while his right hand holding his lightsaber tried to swing toward her face as she blocked it with her right lightsaber, again and again, to stop each death blow coming toward her.

Serenity then let out a wad of spit and right at his face as he rubbed his face to see. Once he saw she sent her foot right at his face to knock him away. He rolled onto his back and then onto his feet brushing himself off a bit and swung his blade at her again yelling.

Serenity blocked again each strike but feeling they were more intense than before and tried to keep her footing straight to align with his to best him. Then he pushed his saber against both of hers as the blades clashed with one another and pushed toward one another, Serenity looked at him as he looked at her having an odd feeling in her stomach.

She then pulled back as he did breathing heavily and soon she ran at him this time to leap into the air with one lightsaber high up and the other mid way. He tried to slice at her legs but the mid way saber blocked it and she tried to land her high saber down at his head. His cross guard vent quickly leaning it up blocked that incoming attack and tried to push her away again toward the ground.

As she laid on the ground he tried to chop down at her and she rolled away from him. Serenity then sent an emerald lightning attack out of her fingertips. His lightsaber moved toward his face and deflected the lightning away and toward her as she was shocked jittering.

Trying to resist the pain she got up and only to be attacked again as she drew her blades up to block his incoming attack.

"Just give up!" Kylo shouted as Serenity shook her head and swung her left lightsaber at him as he then blocked it and the vent of his crossguard moved tilting and sliced her lightsaber clean in half. Leaving her with one lightsaber left.

She held her last one tightly and swung it at him as they both got into a close combat fury of strikes at one another. Both deflecting and offensively counter-attacking. Serenity leaped in the air trying to swing at his head only for him to use the force to throw her back down. Once down she rolled away from another chopping attack and spun her foot into his hip knocking him over and again swung her blade at him only for his saber to curve the vented crossguard and push up against her blade and slammed it down cutting her last saber horizontally in half.

She dropped the last one and sighed getting into an Echani fighting style martial art and ran at him swinging her foot right into his face knocking him over. Then he stood up and swung his blade at her again as she grabbed his arms and head-butted his fingers while holding his lightsaber making him having to drop his saber and she herself trying to run away.

Then she was force pulled back seeing the blade nearing her head she kicked the ground to leap over him and on the other side and sent a powerful force push into him as it pushed him right over the ravine and onto the other side. Her hands clapping together sent out a roar of psychic power into his mind making him stumble and fall to his knee's in pain only for him to fall backward gripping his own head painfully.

Serenity in rage screamed going further to attempt to break his mind only until she seen the ghost of her father look at her hovering over the ravine and shaking his head no as her anger was getting the best of her. The voice in her mind, however, spoke otherwise.

"Do it." The voice said as Serenity thought.

Seeing her force ghost father shaking her a bit she thought about it.

"Dad..." She said to him as her father shook his head.

"Stop." He told her and soon she lowered her hand and her father smiled.

Kylo breathing trying to relax laid there motionless as Serenity then walked back to where the others were.

The voice in her mind however spoke.

"You had an opportunity and you blew it. Maybe perhaps you will learn from this." The voice said as she remained quiet but did think about her actions.

Overhead was two Alliance frigates coming into the sky and began to have an air battle with the Cerberus battleship in the sky. A larger Alliance frigate came into view as well as the lead vessel to help the battle.

"Okay reinforcements are coming!" Garrus said.

"We are leaving everyone!" He told them as he helped Aruriania and Law up.

"What about Uncle Qrow?" Tomoko asked. "I'm sure they got to them first!" Garrus said nodding to her. Then Wrex pointed passed Garrus.

"There she is!" He said noticing Serenity. Law looking over smirking.

"Hey kid- kid where is your weapons?" he asked.

Wrex ran over to Serenity and helped her to run as she was seemingly tired.

"Come on kid, let's get going shuttles are here." He said as Serenity nodded to Wrex and looked at Law.

"I lost them both." She said as Law sighed and looked at Tomoko.

"Just her luck huh?" Law said and handed his own sword to Serenity.

"Until you get new ones." he told her as she nodded taking them with her.

They got into the shuttle and inside was Qrow who hugged Serenity and Tomoko and nodded to Law.

"Thanks for looking after them." He said as Law just shrugged.

"They're the ones who looked after us." He said.

"Wheres Fern?" Qrow asked as Serenity looked down.

"He tried to save me but died." She said as Qrow looked at her and thought and nodded slowly.

"Come on, let's go." He said as the shuttle closed up and went into the sky toward the large Alliance Frigate in an air battle with the Cerberus Battleship.


	10. Chapter 10

Groaning, Aruriania held tightly onto Law her father while trying to relieve stress from her wound across her back.

"You'll be okay." He told her as Tomoko sat there looking at her mom and grandpa worried.

Aruriania looking at her daughter beckoned her over.

"I'm going to be fine." Aruriania said smirking.

"I thought about it a lot and I do miss your dad so much. I loved him very very much. Losing him was hard but I should have realized how hard it was for you and your sisters as well. I wasn't thinking about everyone but myself. I am sorry." Aruriania told her as Tomoko hugged her mom tightly.

Law just nodded at the two letting go to let them bond together for awhile. The shuttle nearing the frigate they were heading too. Law looked over at Qrow and nodded to him as he nodded back.

"Makes me glad I got you all as in-laws heh." He said as Qrow nodded to him.

"I noticed everyone's getting along somewhat too. Which is a good thing considering what we went through. Good to see Arur back mentally." Qrow said as Law smirked.

"She gets that from me, letting things bother her. I let her moms death bother me in the past too. I let it go but it was too late, I didn't want her to follow in my footsteps." Law told him and both men just looked out at the sky battle going on as they headed to the main frigate.

A Cerberus Helio landed near Kylo and stepping out was two medics that helped him inside. Inside operating the helio was Kai Leng who looked over the seat at Kylo.

"You let her get the best of you again?" He asked.

"Did you get your targets?" Kylo said sensing that he didn't and to mock him back. Both looked at one another and Kai Leng then smirked.

"Yes I did." he said but Kylo knew better.

"Then how come I sense lies from your mouth." He said.

"Not lies, just not happened yet." Kai Leng said and lifted up and flew toward their battleship until moving it slightly to turn toward the other frigate.

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked.

"My job." Kai Leng said and flew right toward the Frigate fast with his helio's ability to go off scanner for ten minutes and flew itself toward the Alliance Frigate.

"Who didn't make it?" Kylo asked.

"Kurumi." Kai Leng said to Kylo who was a bit surprised to hear that.

"She had a good time manipulation power. How did she fail?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Kai Leng replied.

"But it won't matter what I'm going to do." He said as Kylo braced himself for whatever was going to happen, sensing Kai Leng's determination on something but what he didn't know yet.

The Alliance Frigates battling against Cerberus Battleship was undergoing quite a fight. More Alliance fighters fell down in the sky being wiped out by Cerberus mounted cannons or other fighters in the battle. Even Krogan Frigates came to help the Alliance only for two of their own frigates to be split in two by cannon fire.

The Cerberus Battleship, however, was losing its shielding as the rapid fire from the smaller frigates was doing tremendous damage to the shielding systems. The radio in Kai Leng's helio turned on.

"We need you back here now, we are ready to get out of here. They are getting back up from the Krogans." The trooper said as Kai Leng ignored it for a moment before answering.

"Get the engines ready, I will be inside soon just one moment." He said and turned off the radio and looked at the medics in the back with Kylo.

"Brace yourselves." He said and zoomed quickly toward the main frigate by passing small squadrons of both Cerberus and Alliance starfighters shooting at one another as he headed directly for the big Alliance frigate.

Garrus helped everyone out of the shuttle as the medics arrived at the hanger.

"Who's injured?" One asked.

Garrus pointed to Aruriania and Law both as they rushed over too them.

"I'm just glad this is over..." Serenity said to Garrus who looked at her with a nod.

"Not every day you capture your uncle, only to then try to save your uncle. Amazing how the galaxy works in such ways." Garrus said and gave Serenity a grin.

"So what did happen?" Garrus asked.

"What happened was a man who turned evil got twisted with reality. Only to then realize his wrongs to die." She said about Fern and looked to the side in a sad way.

"Dad was with him after all trying to guide him out of the darkness he was in. The truth is, Fern had to get himself out. But Dad helped him as that's his brother. Sure Turn was also seduced by the darkness of Ferns plan but he could have made a decision to escape it and he didn't from what I know." She said as Garrus listened to her.

"Makes you wonder if we are fighting on the right side sometimes then. They believed they were fighting for what was right, only to figure in the end they weren't." Garrus said as Serenity nodded to him.

"Maybe one day these wars can finally be over and we can be at peace for change." She said.

"As long as there are men, there will always be war. Something a human scholar once said. A long time ago in your history." Garrus said as Serenity blinked looking at him.

"I heard that same saying..." She said. Then the alarms went on in the hanger with the dispatcher speaking.

"Incoming Cerberus Helio coming toward hanger! Shields aren't responsive!"

Kai Leng in the helio flew right into the Alliance frigates hanger and the rockets primed. Kylo with him looked at what he was doing.

"They could shoot us down!" Kylo yelled at him as Kai Leng shrugged him off.

"Medics hold him." Kai Leng said as he pushed the button on the intercom.

"Time to finish this." He said it as everyone outside the helio could hear. Law looking back yelled at the group to run.

"Everyone shoot that thing down!" Garrus yelled.

The Helio then shot out rockets pouring the hanger with rocket fire exploding shuttles and fuel tanks.

"Agh!" One Turian yelled getting blown up as others as well get blown up by the rockets.

Qrow running grabbed Tomoko and Serenity throwing them into the nearby hallway to evade the rockets. Qrow ran with them as well as Garrus and Wrex shooting the helio running back with them.

Inside, however, Law was caught under a shuttle piece that fell on his legs as Aruriania tried to get him out.

"Run!" Law told her but she ignored him.

Then a rocket hit both of them.

"No!" Tomoko screamed. The Helio stopped firing and Kai Leng spoke on the intercom again.

"Paybacks a bitch." He said and the Helio flew out of the hanger back outside toward the Cerberus battleship.

Leaving the hanger completely wrecked and burning.

Tomoko ran into the hanger looking for Arur and Law and then found their bodies.

Law clutched around his daughter Aruriania as both of them had flesh wounds deep, and blood filled the area. Both of them was dead.

Tomoko crying as the flames grew stronger.

"We got to seal this hanger!" Garrus said and helped Tomoko drag their bodies out before shutting the hanger off.

Tomoko crying still as Serenity knelt down and hugged her sister in tears as well. Qrow leaning against the wall rubbing his face gritting his teeth feeling guilty of not helping them out at first.

"It was my fault..." Tomoko said huffing as Serenity kept comforting her saying no to her. Garrus looked down and began to mourn to himself as Wrex did the same.

Wrex then walked by.

"I'll go grab them some tissues." He said walking to find tissues.

Five Turian medics ran in as well as the vice admiral who was speechless.

She looked at the girls and lowered her head.

After awhile, the girls were in the crew quarters alone, shaken and quiet. Everyone around them keeping quiet just tending to business. Wrex came in with fifteen boxes of tissues laying them each to one of the girls. Even giving one to Qrow who gave it to Maychiro who was next to him crying about Arur's death.

Jessica in there remained quiet as she and Absol sat together looking at everyone.

"I should of went to that mission, maybe things could have changed." Absol said as Jessica shook her head.

"No, you could have got killed." She told her.

"I was there at that fight, too many of those Cerberus guys." She said as Absol slowly nodded looking down.

"You feel guilty, it's okay! It's okay sweetheart." Jessica said to her daughter and hugged her close.

"How come no ones hugging me?" Mangle asked as Qrow just patted her head.

"Don't forget we lost Ayame as well..." Jessica said looking at Mangle who nodded as Qrow looked down.

"I will tell her and Dray's daughter in a few minutes." He told them as he thought how to say it to her.

Tomoko sniffling looked at Serenity and sighed.

"Mom and Grandpa died together... poetic in a way. Mom always said that they'd probably die together in a bar fight somewhere. Turns out they didn't even have a chance to fight back... it pisses me off." Tomoko said in anger as Serenity noticed and gently put her hand on Tomoko's shoulder.

"I promise you we will get them for this. "Serenity said.

"I want just him dead... I want that man dead. Just him. And I want to run a blade through his heart." Tomoko told Serenity rubbing her eyes some more with the tissue and blowing in it.

Serenity looking at all the tissue box's blinked looking back at Wrex who gave her a nod and a thumbs up as Serenity still couldn't understand why so many boxes.

Garrus then walked over to Qrow whispering.

"We are entering hyperspeed." He said as they felt the push as the Alliance frigates left the battle and warped in the sky into hyperspeed leaving the space battle away from Cerberus and launched into space.

"Right now." Garrus then said as Qrow nodded thinking on what will happen next looking down at Maychiro who was sitting beside him.

"We got to go home and arrange the-" Qrow started as Maychiro spoke.

"Let me arrange the funeral please?" She said.

"I think we should bury her ashes next to Dray's..." Maychiro said as Qrow nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

Cerberus Battleship still orbiting the sky of Tuchanka began to head into space.

"Where is Kurumi!" Nanana yelled at Kylo who was leaving the Helio and he yelled back.

"Dead!" He shouted in anger and walked off as Kai Leng stepped out.

"Whats wrong with him?" Nanana asked.

"He is complaining that we should make sure Serenity is dead." Kai Leng said to her as Kylo walked away from them and activated his lightsaber in the hallway slicing down the wall in anger until two Cerberus Soldiers stood there in his view.

"Go back to work!" Kylo shouted as the two soldiers ran from him as he began to slice the wall and electrical panels making the hallway turn dark with only his red crossguard seen in the darkness.

Nanana and Kai Leng looking on as Nanana sighed walking off to inform her sisters of Kurumi's death.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days was the Funeral, back at the valley over looking mount fuji. Nearby was the grave of Drayconivous and there was Tomoko putting the ashes of her mother onto his tombstone next to his ashes.

"Bye Mom... I promise to visit shortly." Tomoko whispered and took a few steps back.

Everyone there looking at the tombstones of Aruriania and Trafalgar Law put up next to Dray's as well. Laws put up above Aruriania's. The Momochi clan, the family of Aruriania's by her mother's side was there watching with their wolves howling a few times. Sazuki Momochi the leader of the clan their watching the ceremony and then she stood up with the other Momochi when it was over and walked off to leave. Before they left Sazuki looked at Tomoko and gave her a nod.

"May the river flow with you." She said as the Momochi lined up around her and they walked out with there wolves following on each side of the members showing that one wolf belonged to one Momochi member of the Mysterious Momochi clan.

Nearby a Raven flew over head and landed on a tree above Qrow who looked up.

"Sigh..." Qrow said out loud and walked away from everyone only to see his sister Raven poof from the Raven bird form and looked at Qrow.

"Fern went, Turn gone... Looks like we are running out of family." She said and put her sword up to his neck.

"My brothers!" She nearly yelled as Qrow tried to quiet her down.

"I will do exactly what I want from now on." Raven said as Qrow grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't you dare do what I think you are going to do." He said.

"Why not. Those that are weak, die. the strong survive." She said to him shrugging his hand away and walked off away from him as he spoke up to her.

"You know we will have to stop you." He said as Raven turned to look at him.

"I want to just kill you one day, one of these days Qrow I will destroy you." She said to him as Qrow glared at her.

"Don't make me stop you." he said threateningly to her as she just smirked at him.

"I'd love to see you try." She said and walked away from him vanishing leaving him pondering.

Right as he turned around he saw Serenity standing there with her arms crossed.

"Your sister?" She asked. Qrow just nodded.

"Once this funeral is over, we go to find Raven somewhere in the Canadian area." he said to her. "And get a little army ready."

Serenity noticed the Momochi walking in the distance away and looked at Qrow.

"Who are they anyway." She asked.

"Those are Aruriania's mothers family. The Momochi Tribe and or called Clan." He said to her.

"They are a bunch of humans who live amongst wolves and live in the forests in small huts. They do have the technology but only for their purposes." he said to her.

"They are an okay group just be careful around them. If you know how dangerous Arur was, they are even more dangerous." He said.

"Explain?" Serenity asked.

"The Momochi are perfect hunters, they rely on their agility and speed. Like wolves do. They at a young age run in the forest to imprint on a baby wolf and learn to live with it as it grows old with them. The leader as you notice doesn't have a wolf, instead of a hawk. It shows she's the leader. She needs to keep an eye on her tribe. That's what it sort of means for her. She had a wolf but it died protecting her. She found a baby hawk that was injured and took it in and raised it. A few months later, found the men that killed her wolf and killed them with her hawk. Never piss off a Momochi." Qrow told Serenity who nodded slowly understanding and she skipped over to see them before they left leaving Qrow speechless.

"Oh no." He said trying to stop her.

Serenity ran up to the Momochi as two of them turned and their wolves growled at her. Sazuki the leader stopped looking back at her.

"Don't get too close." She said to her.

"You are one of Dray's daughters." She told Serenity.

"Yes, I am." Serenity answered.

"Then go away, we never liked your dad." She said walking off.

"W-wait what?" Serenity asked as the woman stopped and turned back around.

"Your dad was an idiot, and he didn't want to take our course of the Momochi trials. He married Aruriania, he was supposed to take the trials and instead said no to us." She said to her.

"That doesn't make sense for you not to like him!" Serenity shouted getting mad at Qrow ran up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell her that part." Qrow said as Sazuki rose an eyebrow.

"Talking about us huh?" She said sighing.

"Saying lies to her I bet too." Sazuki continued as Qrow stood his ground.

"Look, Sazuki. No trouble. She just didn't know you guys didn't like her dad okay?" Qrow said to her.

"I got beasts at home that are in better care than what you do probably anyway." Serenity said making the Wolves growl at her and two Momochi members laugh smirking at Serenity.

The Momochi being quite young bodied people besides a few older looking ones. Sazuki being a younger looking woman seemed to still lead them regardless of the elders.

"Let me tell you something." Sazuki said to Serenity approaching her.

"Just watch yourself okay?" Sazuki warned.

"Your beasts maybe stronger or more of them. But our's takes their lives for us. Would yours?" She asked

. "In a heart beat!" Serenity said determined as Sazuki smirked.

"We should put that to the test." She said as Serenity did the unthinkable and punched Sazuki straight in the face.

"That's for my dad!" Serenity said surprisingly the Momochi.

One member pulling his kunai knife out was stopped by Qrows blade up to his neck.

"Leave it!" Sazuki said to the members and their wolves.

"Kid had a right, her dad and all." Sazuki said looking at Serenity and grinned.

"I like this kid actually. You were brave." Sazuki said making Serenity stare at her and ready for anything.

Sazuki stood her ground but then turned around and walked off. Serenity blinked a few times as one Momochi leaned to Serenity.

"Your lucky." She said and walked with the group.

Sazuki putting a kleenex in her nose to stop the bleeding looked back at Serenity with a smirk and kept walking.

"You could have got killed!" Qrow said to her.

"Yet I didn't." Serenity said to him sticking her tongue out as Qrow just rubbed his face sighing.

"You're going to be the death of me one day." He said as Serenity blinked.

"Let's not say that or it might happen." She laughed pushing her uncle away slightly as he just laughed pushing her. Then she shoved him.

"I win!" She said.

Mangle handing out drinks to everyone was approached by a woman.

"Excuse me but this drink tastes weird." She said.

"Yeah because I put cocaine in it." Mangle admitted as the woman then tried to go and vomit it out.

"Mangle!" Mismagius said to her.

"What the fuck did you spike everyone's drinks!" She said.

"Duhhh. You should know me by now that I'd do such a thing." She said to Mismagius who was about to lose it mad.

"Just! Go get us new drinks! The funerals about over and we need to look nice going and all that crap." Mismagius said to her as Mangle just stuck her tongue out.

"Fine!" She said walking off to do just that, instead, she just went down the hill over to a food cart.

"I wanna buy all your soda's. With my uncle's credit card." She said to the man who just shrugged and gave her the drinks in a big bag.

She dragged them up the hill and still spiked them with more cocaine with her tongue sticking out playful acting and trying not to laugh.

"Mangle." Qrow said crossing his arms.

"Ehhhh Ne Wanna Wanga?" Mangle said trying to sound like a Twi'lek to not get in trouble to bad.

"Kid, I'm about ready to beat the shit out of you. You have no idea how bad it is for me not to beat you up." He told her as Mangle shrugged.

"Everyone wants a piece of me. Should just let em have it." She said walking off acting all innocent.

Jessica was nearby swinging herself slightly while looking at her daughter Absol talking to some of her sisters. Maychiro sat beside her and smiled.

"They sure grow huh?" She said as Jessica smiled.

"Oh, yea. So, you and Dray had kids too?" She asked curiously.

"Yup. Three. First is Banba, second is Demencia and our youngest is Maya." Maychiro said to Jessica who blinked and laughed.

"Wow! We have Delphox, Absol, and Ruby." Jessica said smiling.

"Delphox understood her father's death, Absol just needed more comfort as she travels mostly with Serenity and a few other sisters. Just a little group you know?" Jessica said as Maychiro nodded.

"Seven hundred and two of those kids. One father. I bet people ask him questions about how he was so lucky." Jessica said smirking and laughed as Maychiro laughed as well.

"People should be asking us how we are so lucky." Maychiro said as Jessica nodded.

Qrow walked up handing Maychiro a glass of juice.

"Its nothing Mangle got." Qrow said as Maychiro was relieved.

"Good. I remember my drug days. Don't need that again." Maychiro said drinking it as Jessica blinked a few times.

"Lucky you got a man in your life too." Jessica said as Maychiro blushed and nodded.

"Quite a guy. And Dray's brother so in a way, I'm still with a Gorgon." She said smirking looking back at Qrow who eyed her and acted all sly about it.

As the Ceremony ended, Qrow sat beside Tomoko patting her head softly as she just kept staring at the urn.

"Think she and Dad are together?" She asked.

"I know so. I know so Kid." Qrow said and comforted her.

"Well, let's go." Tomoko said getting up and walking off as everyone was leaving.

But Qrow remained staring at the urn. He looked also at the tombstone labeled 'Kurumi'. Garrus had to go back to retrieve her body for Qrow to properly cremate and put theirs.

"Disgusting how they left her body." Drayconivous' Ghost said walking up beside Qrow startling him.

"So Fern wasn't crazy." Qrow said as Dray just grinned.

"A little crazy but not about me." Dray said and sighed looking at the urn.

"Cerberus left her. That should tell Candle and her sisters they are with the wrong people. Maybe one day they will realize I was right." He said as a ghost of Kurumi was seen nearby in tears looking at her father as her Dray then smiled at her.

Aruriania appearing beside Kurumi patting her shoulder as Kurumi blinked and disappeared along with Aruriania.

Qrow looked at Dray silently and nodded to him. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked but also knew the answer.

"No. But I will be in your hearts, always." he said to him as Qrow sighed and nodded.

"You're going to get me crying you bastard." Qrow said rubbing his eyes as Dray grinned.

"I got that effect on the weak." He laughed as Qrow smirked trying to punch him but it just went through his ghostly body. Dray then vanished in front of him.

"Save the Serenity, Save the Peace." Dray's words said lastly before he disappeared into the light.

Suddenly as Drayconivous disappeared he was back in some unknown plain of an unknown planet, then suddenly his eyes shut again. Something wasn't letting him pass on...


	12. Chapter 12

The Illusive Man sat on his chair, as usual, looking at the report given to him by Kai Leng. He then looked at Kylo Ren.

"You failed where he was able to actually kill." The Illusive Man said to him.

"We cannot keep making the same mistakes again, it makes me question if your feelings are getting in the way of duty." The Illusive Man said to Kylo.

Candle and General Hux was in the room at the far side waiting for instructions. Hux having a grin on his face hoping Kylo got fired or worse, decimated. Candle, however, thinking they should hurry up and continue the next mission. Behind her and Hux was Kai Leng who was awaiting the Illusive Mans next orders and hoped the Illusive Man gave him gratitude for killing Aruriania and Law as well as the Turians in the hanger.

"I should be upset with you, but I forgive you for your mistakes." The Illusive Man said still, however, making Kylo feel bad about it.

"She is a pain in my ass." Kylo said to him.

"Or it's your feelings getting the best of you because she's a female." The Illusive Man said that really brought Kylo's anger out yet he did control it not to shout at his leader.

"I am not thinking that way of her, never would I an enemy. She is an enemy. My feelings are on our duty. Our duty to carry on your plans for this galaxy! Nothing about her." Kylo said as he took a breath and gulped.

Candle putting a hand on her hip just smirked.

"Sounds like more." She said with a hiss at the end.

"And I hate that type of shit of love." She said as Kylo frowned at her.

"It's not love you little vermin!" Kylo said as The Illusive Man clapped a few times at the two of them.

"No bickering please." He said to them as they both shut up. Kai Leng standing next to Hux not saying a word.

"Kai Leng, good job by the way." The Illusive Man said putting insult to injury on Kylo's part.

"Thank you, sir." Kai Leng said taking a bow and then a quick grin at Kylo.

The Illusive Man sat up and took a few steps to the side looking out at the dying star that the HQ orbited.

"We are making tremendous time with our weapons and now we are ready for the final mission." He said as Kylo frowned tilting his head a little.

"Final Plan?" He asked. "Hux." The Illusive Man said as Hux stood attention.

"Yes, sir?" Hux asked.

"I want you to mobilize the men and prepare all staff for a speech. Our spaceships are now ready." The Illusive Man said to him as Hux nodded.

"It shall be done, sir." He said saluting and walking off as Candle waited as The Illusive Man gave her a nod and tilted his hand to tell her to leave for a moment.

Candle nodded and walked behind Hux. Soon Kylo was alone with Kai Leng in the room with the Illusive Man and tensions were high with him.

"I want you two to train some more. I need your mind and body ready Kylo for what is to come." The Illusive Man said as Kylo bowed.

"Yes." he said and walked off with Kai Leng following.

Kylo however mad but trying to keep it hidden, for now. For now, until he could rip apart something and burn it or slice it in half. In his mind was fury, but he had to hide it. Kai Leng, however, knowing he was angry just smirked and kept walking no saying a word. The Illusive Man sat back and watched the dying star smoking a cigarette.

Candle walked over to her sisters. Nanana, Okami, Umi-Taka, Carbon, and Matagi.

"Nanana, you and Carbon are going to murder Serenity. We need to keep Kylo focused and if what the Illusive Man says is true, then he must focus on the task at hand. Besides, I want her to die anyway." She said as Nanana nodded with Carbon.

Carbon putting on her Akatsuki robe she took many years ago and had it opened up fully as she walked to the nearby shuttle with Nanana.

"You should fucking send me!" Umi-Taka shouted mad glaring at Candle who looked at her for a moment.

"Get it done then." She said as Umi-Taka grinned and ran off with the other two.

Okami stood looking at them go looked then to Candle.

"Think she will be a problem?" She asked.

"For us no, for our enemies. Yes." Candle said smirking.

"Oh yes, she will." Candle again said chuckling.

Serenity waited outside feeding her beasts and rubbing her rancors large head.

"Getting bigger than me heh... well you always have been." She said laughing as her Rancor ate and growled happily at her.

Her Acklay eating nearby lets out a growl a friendly one at Serenity as Serenity waved at him.

"I see I see, your healing that leg of yours. I got to say, the Medi-Gel sure kicked in on you." Serenity said as Qrow approached with an unknown guy who had hair over his eyes smirking at Serenity.

"Serenity this is Hans Humpty." Qrow said as Hans slightly waved at Serenity.

"He's going to show us where he saw Raven." Qrow told her as Serenity nodded and looked at Hans.

"What are you, by the way, you got ears." She said as he smirked at her, his tail coming out from behind him having a slender blue cat-like tail with his cat-like ears hidden in his dark blue messy hair that covered his eyes.

"I'm a Faunus human." He said softly with a bit of an eerie sound from his voice.

"Hehehehe." He chuckled creepily as Serenity and Qrow got a weird vibe.

"So, anyway he is going to show us where he saw Raven and he is going to help us." Qrow said to her.

"Where was it she was last seen at?" Serenity asked.

"She was last seen at a small town, a space trading port. In Canada." He said as Serenity nodded looking at Qrow.

"Then let's go stop her before she goes killing." She said to Qrow who nodded looking outpointing his finger to the distance. "Here we go!"

In the distance was Ardyn looking on with a grin on his face.

"Here we go indeed." He said chuckling.

"Here we go... indeed." Ardyn said in a more menacing tone.


End file.
